Adventures in England
by Ishval
Summary: Sixth in my Mai Naru series. Mai is graduating from high school and flying to England the same day. These are the continuing Adventures of Mai and Naru. The big question is will Luella get that grandbaby she's been going to extremes over. Sequel to Haruhi is Haunted?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt does not belong to me. I just wish it had continued and given Mai her happily ever after.

* * *

Things like this don't happen very often, but Naru smiled as he gazed upon Mai's sleeping figure next to him. He slid over closer to her and kissed her on the temple. "Wake up, Mai," he murmured in her ear as he brushed her hair away from her face and neck.

"Naru…" she whispered, "I don't want to get up yet."

He chuckled, "This is your big day," he kissed her on the neck under her ear. A positively mischievous gleam lit his cerulean blue eyes as he began tickling her on the side of her ribs.

Her eyelids flew open as she squealed and slid away from him.

"You're not getting away that easy," he smirked as he moved across the bed on his knees.

"No… Naru… please stop," she begged as he tickled her again and she erupted in high-pitched peals of laughter.

He fell on top of her as he pressed his lips to hers, "I love you, Mai."

She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too Oliver."

He released her, "As much as I'd like to continue this, you're graduating today, and tonight we'll be on a plane to London."

"So soon?" she could hardly believe what he'd just said.

"Yes father needs to go back to London and we need to get started on your training."

She rose from the bed and her shoulders dropped as her chest ached. She would be leaving all her friends. She turned away from Naru as she bit her bottom lip.

He rose from the bed and padded barefoot across the carpeted floor gazing down on her face. He pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly to him. "I know you're sad but truthfully Mai if your untrained the next case I take could cost me my whole world." He struggled to swallow past the lump that was forming in his throat, as he closed his eyes. Opening his eyes again, he gazed pointedly into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you like I lost Gene."

She put a hand to his cheek as she saw his emotions clearly on his face. "How… how long will we be gone?"

"Possibly a year, maybe two, it all depends on how well you learn what the others will be teaching you." He brushed his lips across her mouth. "Go on and hop into the shower, I'll use the one in the hall. I also need to confer with my parents to see if they have everything prepared for our flight."

* * *

Stepping into the bathroom, she turned on the shower, and quickly undressed. As she stepped into the shower, the warm water rained onto her skin. Dipping her head under the stream getting her head wet she pushed her hair back with both hands. Stepping backwards, she picked up the shampoo bottle and poured some soap into her hand. Rubbing her hands together, she worked the shampoo through her hair working it into a rich lather.

Turning around she leaned her head back into the water. As she washed the shampoo suds out of her hair, the water sent them in little streams down her back.

Picking up the soap, she ran it over her body. Rinsing the soap off she stood under the water allowing it to release the tension that had built up.

Turning off the water, she wrapped a towel around her body. It clung to her like a lover draping around her curves. Grabbing a second towel, she wrapped her hair into it.

Exiting the bathroom, she padded across the carpet to the closet. Pulling out her school uniform, she smiled at it sadly. This was the end of her childhood, and she placed the uniform reverently on the bed. Walking over to the dresser, she pulled out her undergarments.

Dressing quickly she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled up her leggings that reached her mid-thigh. Even though the temperature was calling for a warm day, it was still chilly outside.

Naru entered the room freshly showered and dressed. "Remember to pack your bags." He pulled out their suitcases and quickly had his packed.

Mai took her time carefully picking out several nice looking tops, skirts, skinny jeans and shorts. Naru gave everything a glance and then pulled out some of her sweaters and packed them for her.

"Huh?" she glanced in his direction, "why the sweaters."

"Easy, it's still damp and chilly in England and I don't want you to get sick."

She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I guess that also means that I should pack my winter coat."

"No," he chuckled. A knock at the door caught their attention. "Mai, Noll, it's getting late."

"I know, Mother," Naru sighed as he opened the door. "We were just finishing packing Mai's bag."

Martin came up and took their luggage adding it to everyone else's, he and Lin began loading it all into both the SPR van and the van that Martin had brought along for the haunted hospital case. Once loaded, Mai hurriedly grabbed a slice of toast.

Luella made fussing noises as she grabbed Mai by the wrist. "This just won't do. You need real breakfast, and pushed the girl into a chair at the table."

"It's okay, really. Usually I'm running so late that this is all I have time for." Mai whispered.

"Not anymore you're not. You may not be married to my son yet, but I refuse to allow you to get sick because of malnutrition." She shook her index finger at Mai punctuating each statement with a jab to the air.

Naru chuckled as he sat down at the table followed by Lin, Madoka, and Martin. Luella whisked plates in front of their faces covered with food. She sat down last with her own plate. Everyone ate with relish, and once their appetites were sated, Naru rose from the table. "Lin and Madoka will take you to school, Mai. I'll be there with Mother and Father a bit later." He gave her a little peck on the cheek as she nodded.

* * *

The auditorium was full with row upon row of folding chairs. The graduating class sat in the middle listening to the speakers as they each gave their speeches on what a bright future these graduates were facing.

Mai couldn't focus on the speeches, to her they all sounded like the blah, blah, blah only with no real diction. All the words seemed to blend into unintelligible speech. She glanced around for Naru and his parents. She finally spotted them over to the side in one of the side galleries set aside for parents and family. Other chairs sat behind the class filled with other people who were there for each graduate.

She glanced down at the ring on her finger, and Naru's words came back to her. He explained that the blue teardrop diamond symbolized his ice-cold heart that was waking from its frigid existence thanks to her love for him. The circle of white and black diamond's surrounding the blue teardrop diamond was a symbol of her and him.

Finally, with the speeches finished, they began calling for the class to stand and file out in orderly fashion by the stage. When each person's name is called, they were required to take the trip up onto the stage, take their diploma, and shake the principals' hand.

Many of her fellow classmates were surprised that she was actually graduating on time with her class. They had no idea that while she was out on cases she was doing special self-study assignments for her classes to keep her caught up with her classmates. The work was hard and if she had problems, Lin and Yasu usually helped her, but sometimes Naru would also help.

Her name was called and she smiled as she beamed at the principal, took her diploma in one hand, and shook his hand with the other, then she strode off the stage and back to her seat. There were only a few more names to call. Finally, they were released as graduates with their whole world ahead of them.

She ran over to where her SPR family had gathered with Naru's parents. Everyone congratulated her. She was lost in a sea of emotions. Naru was firm and gentle as he pulled her into his embrace, burning her lips with his mouth. She got lost in the feel of his lips against hers.

When they separated, several pairs of eyes gawked as her friends had come over to give her well wishes. Finally, she found her voice. "Uhm… guys I have to tell you. Tonight I'm leaving with Naru and his family and going to England."

Keiko and Michiru squealed in delight. Each one hugged her, "Oh my gosh," Keiko squealed again. "How long will you be gone?"

"That's just it. I think I'll be gone for a year could be longer."

"Exploring Europe or something to that effect?" Michiru was excited for Mai, and she hugged her.

All the faces around her blurred as she fought the tears that came to her eyes, and felt Jessica wrap her in a hug. "It's okay to cry, but look at this way you're going on an adventure and taking your first steps into a larger world."

* * *

**Hope you all like this. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay, had out of town guests for the past few days. **

* * *

Mai wiped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She had to admit, Jessica was right again. She smiled at the others as she hugged all her friends. She was going to miss each one while she was away. "I promise to call or text at least once a week to let you know what's going on."

Martin checked his watch, "We have enough time to fit in a quick dinner before we leave for the airport."

Keiko and Michiru both hugged their friend one more time. Looking at the others, they smiled and then turned on Naru. "Take care of Mai," Keiko glared at him as he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Michiru shook her finger at him reminding him of a certain redheaded priestess who was snickering off to the side trying to still the laughter that threatened to bubble over. "Make Mai sad and I can make your life a living hell, Naru."

Takigawa couldn't take it anymore as both he and Ayako burst into a fit of laughter. Mirth showed in Lin's eyes as he glanced at the younger man.

"Guys," Mai gulped as she snaked an arm around Naru's waist. "Naru would never hurt me."

"Of course I won't," he smirked down at Mai. Turning to face the girls, "I promise to keep her safe."

"We're going to hold you to your word." Both girls replied at the same time.

Mai waved to them as everyone made the walk to their respective vehicles. Jessica grabbed Mai one more time. "You know if you ever need to talk about anything call me. Ever since we met when that crazy tornado came through, I thought of you as my little sister."

Mai smiled at the older woman. "Thank you so much Jessica, for everything."

Jessica released a nervous giggle. "I have to go, Ryosuke is expecting me."

"I'm not going to say goodbye," Mai sniffed a little as tears threatened to fall. "Instead I'll just say see ya later, because goodbye sounds so final."

Jessica turned on her heel, strode over to her Mazada RX-7, and climbed in. Firing up the engine, she backed the car out of the parking slot, revved the engine once, and then sped off as a cloud of tire smoke filled the air.

Mai joined Naru in the van with Lin and Madoka as Martin and Luella climbed in theirs. Both vans and Monk's car left the parking area and headed for a nearby restaurant.

* * *

The black of the oncoming night swallowed the sun. Naru noticed that Mai's face had a look of sadness but something else caught his attention. Could she be anxious? He pulled her towards him and put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Naru, what's it like in England, I only know from what I've read about it."

"The weather is colder, certain classes are expected to behave different from others, but as a whole they're not as formal as it is here. However like here you'll meet both nice people and of course some who are not so nice."

"So what does that mean for your family is your family within one of those classes?" she asked as she yawned.

"My family may be one of those but my parents don't believe in all that stiff upper crust stuff that others do." He chuckled, "Thank goodness my mother realized early on that I was not the type of person to be pushed into a blind date like her friends wanted mother to do trying to pawn their daughters off on me."

Mai smiled as she settled her head on his shoulder and allowed her eyelids to close. "I'm glad too," she whispered as she fell asleep.

A click sounded from the front of the van and Naru caught Madoka smiling brightly at the young couple. "Luella is going to love this," she commented as she hit send on the camera.

Naru muttered, "I knew I should have taken your cell phone away from you."

She wagged her finger at Naru. "I don't think you'll do that especially if you don't want me to introduce her to Elmer."

His eyes narrowed as he glared at his mentor. "You wouldn't do that to Mai."

"You never know what I might do," the older woman sing-songed and winked as she turned back around in her seat.

Lin glanced at Madoka and shuddered. "You wouldn't do that would you?"

Madoka's eyes flashed with a little mischievous gleam. "It might actually be interesting to see what Elmer thinks of her."

* * *

Naru gently shook Mai, who opened her eyes with a flutter. "We're here," he spoke gently.

She sat up and stretched, she picked up her carryon bag from the floor by her feet, climbed out the side of the van, and stumbled slightly as she rubbed the sleep from the eyes. Her heart began to race as she heard the sounds of the airplane engines as some rose to a level announcing their intent to take off, others landing. Chaos reigned around her and it began to drain her energy.

Quickly she went through the motions that Jessica had taught her and grounded the negative energies that were building around her and allowed the light energy in to balance her. Turning at the sound of another car pulling in next to the van, she saw that Monk had driven the rest of SPR to see them off on their trip.

She reached into the van to grab her suitcase but a larger hand beat her to it, "I can't let my little sister carry her own bag," Takigawa smiled down on her as he hefted the bag out of the back of the van.

The group entered the terminal each person dealing with their own feelings about Mai leaving. Monk passed Mai's bag over to Naru, and Masako surprised everyone when she reached out and hugged Mai. "I should have said something earlier, but was afraid you'd reject my apology." A tear ran down the medium's cheek, "I'm so sorry for being so mean to you over the past two years, but I thought I had feelings for Naru, but it took a certain crazy college student to make me see that it was just infatuation."

Mai wiped a tear away that threatened to fall as she hugged Masako. "It's okay, I guess in a way we both behaved badly."

Both girls giggled nervously as they released each other. Masako turned to Naru with a stern look on her face. "Do anything to hurt Mai and you'll answer personally to me."

Naru nodded to Masako, as Yasu was next in line to hug Mai. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Ayako grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you, but you have fun while you're in England."

Mai nodded as John hugged her, "May God keep you safe."

"Thanks John thanks Ayako."

Monk was last. He pulled her into a huge hug, but not one of his bear hugs. "Take care Mai," he smiled down on her as the tears she'd been fighting finally began their race down her cheeks as she hugged him back.

"Take care of yourself and the others, Monk," she replied, her voice breaking as she did so.

They parted as she felt Naru's arm wrap around her waist. "We have to go." She waved to her family and wiped the tears from her eyes. This is it. She took a deep breath as they moved through crowds of people to reach the check in desk. Mai couldn't help but sneeze as some woman walked past and the cloying scent of her perfume assaulted Mai's nostrils.

They met Naru's parents at the check in desk. Martin finished with the details of having the van and trailer filled with sensitive BSPR equipment shipped on the same plane. The guy behind the counter worked on checking them in as he kept throwing flirty glances at Mai.

Naru glared, and the guy either was just plain stupid or didn't care that he was in danger of getting a tongue-lashing by the Japanese SPR branch owner.

Mai reached out to take her ticket and made sure she flashed her engagement ring at the guy behind the desk causing him to stop his advances and Naru smirked.

They found their gate and went through the security check as their flight number was called. They strode up the ramp leading to the plane and handed the stewardess their boarding passes in first class.

Once everyone was seated, the flight attendants began the list of emergency procedures. Mai's nerves began to get the better of her, as different scenarios began to race through her head. The smell of jet fuel and automobile exhaust attacked her nostrils. Her fingers clawed at the seats.

"Mai," Naru cupped her cheek and forced her to look into his eyes, "it's okay." He bent his head down and claimed her lips with his. All thought of fear left her. She barely felt the plane roll down the runway or take off, as their kiss grew more passionate. However, his phone beeped alerting him to a text message, pulling it out he read it and glanced at the seat in front of him seeing his mother peeking through the seats at them with a huge smile on her face.

He glared back, "Mother, it's indecent to do that on a plane."

She just grinned back as the proverbial Cheshire cat. She sent him another text. He read that one, "No."

She frowned, and his phone beeped again.

He smirked at her, "Yes, I am."

Mai glanced at his phone reading the words party pooper. She giggled, and leaned her head on Naru's shoulder as she guessed what Luella was getting at. "She wants grandbabies bad doesn't she?"

He kissed the top of Mai's head, "Yes she does, but she can wait until after we're properly married."

Mai closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with images of a crazed Luella chasing after her and Naru with a baby blanket in one hand and pacifier in the other. Mai giggled in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mai woke to find herself on the astral plane. Huh? What am I doing here? Glancing around she saw Gene approaching and couldn't help but smile.

"Mai," he smiled at the young woman's spirit form.

"So… why'd you bring me here, we're not on a case."

"Can't I spend some quality time with my future sister-in-law?" His smile softened as he pulled her into a hug. She returned the embrace. "Mother has been quite comical to you and Noll lately."

Mai giggled, "Yes she has, but is there a point to all this chit chat."

Gene pouted and then took Mai's hand in his as his facial muscles slacked and a serious expression took its place. "There's a case that Father will want Noll to investigate, and I won't lie to you Mai, it's going to be dangerous for you." He turned and frowned, "I can't go into any more details at the moment, but help Noll…"

She glanced around as Gene began to fade and she reached out for him. "What do you mean? Gene? What did you mean?"

As her spiritual body reentered her physical one, she heard the loud ding as the Fasten Seat Belts sign lit up. Her eyelids opened and she glanced over to see Naru opening his eyes as well. "Morning," she whispered quietly.

He smiled that smile that he reserved for her and her alone which always astounded her. "Sleep well?"

She frowned, "Wish I could say that I did." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Your brother decided to pay me a visit on the pretext of spending some time with me. Instead, he wanted to warn me about something, but you know how he can be. He was extremely vague."

Naru smirked, "well that's Gene, and sometimes he'd give you the straight up answer and other times he liked to make it a game with infuriating riddles."

The loudspeaker sounded and a pleasant voice was heard. "This is your captain speaking. We'll landing in a few minutes. It's 10:30 am this morning, with a light rain and a slight breeze. The temperature is a balmy 23 degrees Celsius or 73 degrees Farenheight. Enjoy your stay and we hope you enjoyed your flight."

"We'll have time to worry about what Gene intimated later, right now we have to worry about my mother."

Mai giggled as she reached up to cup Naru's cheek. "I'm sure she'll calm down in a few days."

They felt a lurch as the plane touched the ground followed by the sound of the tires braking as the plane landed on the runway. The flight crew taxied the plane into line with the other planes disembarking passengers.

Mai's eyes grew big, as she gawked up at Naru all thought of Luella and her antics dashed from her mind. "We landed?"

He chuckled as he curved his arm around her shoulders and leaned over to her. "Yes we did," he kissed her on the cheek. He closed his eyes and hoped she would take this the right way. He moved his mouth down to her ear. "Mai, I don't know how much more I can stand being so close to you, and sleep with you but not have you totally mine. Let's get married late July or early August," his voice was husky filled with emotion.

She pulled away from him and looked up into those blue eyes she dearly loved and saw the sincerity that resided within them. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I do."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed in happiness as tears of joy raced down her cheeks. Mai broke into a fit of laughter when she heard a cell phone beep from an incoming text from behind her and Naru's seats knowing that Lin and Madoka were there. She ducked her head down as her laughter grew when two loud squeals could be heard from in front and behind their seats.

Naru groaned, "Mother, Madoka, do you two have to be so loud?"

"When it concerns you two lovebirds the answer is a resounding yes," Madoka nearly screamed through the plane.

Mai and Naru both slumped down in their seats, both wishing to be off this plane before Naru's mother or mentor did anything else to embarrass them.

* * *

As they exited the plane, both Luella and Madoka were arm in arm grinning like a couple of idiots. To say they were pleased would be an understatement in their excitement and already making plans on the upcoming wedding in a couple of months.

As they conversed over what they wanted to do both Martin and Lin joined Naru and Mai. Martin couldn't help but chuckle, "I haven't seen your mother this happy since the day Mai's parents got married." He paused as he thought about it, "Actually the second time she was this happy was the day we adopted you and Gene."

"Is she not happy working with you at BSPR?" Lin looked at the professor quizzically.

"Oh don't get me wrong, she's extremely happy working with me, but she feels time is running out."

Mai couldn't help but ask, "Time is running out for what?"

Martin glanced at Mai and Naru, "Well with Gene's death and him being the more outgoing of the twins she had resigned herself to the fact that she would never have grandchildren. But with you and Naru being engaged, well she is seeing a new chance and wants those grandchildren as soon as possible."

"I guess I can understand how she feels, but you know what Mr. Davis I am still completely surprised you knew my parents."

Martin chuckled as a gleam sparkled in his eyes. "Mai, your mother was one of the best research assistants I ever had, and your father was a top notch investigator. I'm happy both you and Oliver are going to be married soon, but a word of warning Luella and Madoka can both get carried away."

Naru grunted and snorted through his nose at the same time. "Can get carried away? Look at them right now. It looks like they're planning our entire lives at this minute."

Lin chuckled, and made a noncommittal noise.

Naru glanced his way, "Some friend you are."

Martin chuckled again as they joined the two women in line for customs before heading to baggage claim.

* * *

Martin claimed his van and trailer and he pulled it around where the others waited. To make room for the extra pair, the elder Davis had them place their bags in the trailer, and then they were on the road for Cambridge.

Mai sat in the very back of the van with Naru, while Martin and Luella occupied the seats in front of them and Lin drove the van with Madoka in the passenger seat.

"How much longer until we get to Cambridge," Mai glanced out the window as they left the streets of London behind.

"Two more hours," he replied as he pulled her to him.

* * *

Lin pulled the van off the main highway onto a lane with trees that lined both sides. Their branches weaved together to make a canopy over the lane blocking out the sunlight. Luella pulled out her cell and made a call to the house, "Ah Rebecca please get the rooms ready and make sure Oliver's is ready for his fiancé." She hung up and put her cell phone away.

Lin turned off the lane and onto a drive as Mai couldn't help but gasp as her eyes bugged out. The Davis home was an exquisite example of the Tudor architecture of King Henry VIII's day. The walls were made of mismatched brick and the windows were made of the original diamond shaped panes of leaded glass. Large semi-circular topped doors stood as silent witness to the comings and goings of many families' over the centuries.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Naru chuckled as he placed his hand in hers and interlaced their fingers. "It is huge with a lot of room, but you'll like the garden out back." He stifled a yawn, "Let's go inside, jetlag."

As the group approached the door, it opened and inside stood a rotund woman with brown hair streaked with gray her hair pulled back in a bun. Laugh lines appeared around her eyes and mouth and her green gray eyes sparkled with mirth. She ran out and enfolded Oliver with a hug, "It's been so long since you've been home, and this must be your fiancé," she turned to Mai and grabbed the girl into a huge hug like one of Takigawa's.

The woman clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Oliver, she's so frail. Do you even bother to feed her?"

He chuckled as he smirked at the woman. "Rebecca, she does eat, but we'd like to go to our room, we're beat."

The woman smiled, "I'm sorry, it's just that we've missed you so around here, especially since Gene's passing, this house hasn't been the same."

Luella grinned, "Rebecca and her family work for us and are just like family."

At that Rebecca ran back inside, "Anson, Dan please come get the Davis's bags and Oliver brought his fiancé home," she announced loudly.

Naru groaned, all he wanted to do was go to bed for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Anson reminded Mai of Rebecca while the other man bore no resemblance to him. Martin turned to the pair, "The luggage is in the trailer."

Anson nodded to Martin as he and his partner went to fetch the luggage. Rebecca turned to Martin, "Professor Davis would you like a little something to eat now or wait until later."

"We'll wait until later. I believe we're all worn out from the trip."

"Speak for yourself Martin," Luella grinned as she and Madoka joined the other woman. "We've got to start working on plans, two months is not a lot of time you know."

Naru led Mai upstairs to the second floor and made his way to his room. He opened his door and Mai smiled as the room itself was decorated to fit his personality. Dark wood walls framed a sliding glass door that opened onto a balcony. Dark colored drapes hung near the door, a large king-sized bed covered with black comforter, and a mini chandelier clung to the ceiling.

"It suits you," before anything else could be said, they heard the sounds of two people running towards them.

A girl about ten years old came running into view as she squealed and hid behind Naru. "Don't let him catch me," the blonde girl squealed as a teen came running up.

"Clara get your arse out here this instant," yelled the boy.

"No, you'll tell mother," the girl gripped on the back of Oliver's suit jacket tightly.

"I'm not in the mood for this," Naru glared at the teen.

"Sorry, Noll but Clara came in my room without knocking and took something of mine without asking." He glared towards his sister who was using Naru as a shield.

At that moment, the children's mother came into view. "I don't know what all this racket is about, but you two scoot and leave Oliver and his fiancé alone."

Clara peeked out from behind Oliver, "What's a fiancé?"

Cynthia Birch glared at her children. Mai almost giggled, she can be as scary as Naru when he's angry.

"That means she's going to be Noll's wife, now scoot before I have to get your grandmother Rebecca, and she'll really be angry that your bothering them."

Both kids took off running down the hall from which they came. "Sorry Noll, they fight so much these days."

Naru nodded, "it's alright they're at that age where Clara wants to follow Christopher around."

Cynthia smiled apologetically and then turned to Mai. "Please if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Mai bowed to Cynthia.

Before anything else could be said, Naru grabbed Mai by the wrist and pulled her into the room behind him. He closed the door and locked it. He led Mai to the bed and he quickly removed his clothes down to his shorts, she pulled her oversized T-shirt that was faded from many washings and becoming threadbare around the collar from her bag.

"Mai, why do you continue to sleep in that shirt?"

She glanced at Naru, "It's one of the few things I have left of my dad's." She sniffed as she took off her uniform and put the T-shirt on.

They both climbed under the covers, and he kissed her on the cheek, "I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories."

She smiled at him, "it's okay."

His body curled up and hugged Mai closely as his eyes closed. She closed her eyes and collapsed into a deep sleep.

* * *

Luella, Madoka, Rebecca, her husband Avery, and their sons Alexander and Anson sat at the dining room table. Luella had some paper in front of her as she worked on making a guest list. "Tomorrow night we should have an engagement party for Noll and Mai."

Madoka squealed, "Is it going to be formal or informal because I don't think Mai has any formal clothes."

"Let's make it informal then. As for the guests I'll invite all of Noll's friends."

Madoka snorted, "He has friends? You know he's not a social butterfly."

"I know that," Luella giggled. "I was thinking of the people from BSPR, oh and I must invite Lucy and Walter Knox. They've been friends of Martin's and mine since when we were in college."

Madoka sobered, "You know they'll bring Dianne, and I hate to say it but she is a total snob."

Rebecca nodded, "I hate to speak ill of people, but that girl is a total witch. She told Christopher that she was going to marry Oliver."

"If she gets too obnoxious I'll have Dan drive her home," Anson spoke up. "You know how she hates Dan."

"As for the menu what would you like me to prepare?" Alexander glanced at Mrs. Davis.

"I'm not particular, use your imagination."

"Oh don't forget about Mai's peanut allergy, Luella," Madoka spoke up.

"That's right, nothing with peanuts or peanut oil, Alexander."

The brown haired man nodded. "Okay, I'll remember that."

Rebecca stood seeing that both women were beginning to tire. She glanced at the clock and noted the time. "Okay as much as I get a giggle out of you and like spending time with you two, but we're going to have lots of work to do. So go get some rest, and we will see you in the morning and finish up these plans."

Luella giggled, "Your right as always Rebecca, what would I do without you around?"

Rebecca snorted, followed by a hearty laugh. "More like where would my family have been without the Davis's. Now go on shoo get out of here." She made shooing motions with her hands and the two women left the room.

* * *

Mai's eyelids fluttered open and she rubbed away the sleep. She heard the shower running from the attached bathroom, as thoughts ran through her head. What in the heck were Luella and Madoka planning for her and Naru's wedding. I don't want a big one, just friends and family but knowing Luella, it would be a grand affair, the social event of the year. She sighed as she sat up. She noticed her and Naru's suitcases had been placed in the room.

She heard the shower turn off and rose as she looked through her suitcase for some suitable clothes to wear, she settled on a red top, black leggings, and black flats. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she glanced at the school uniform. She heard the bathroom door open and Naru stepped out fully dressed but he wasn't dressed in his usual black office clothes instead he wore a black T-shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans.

"Your awake," he smirked at her.

"I finally got some sleep without dreams," she smiled.

"Just follow the hallway to the stairs and once on the ground floor follow that hallway, it'll lead you to the kitchen and dining room." He cupped her cheek and gave her a peck on the lips, "I have to go talk with father about beginning your training, and see if we can get you started on some classes at Cambridge."

"Really?" she had to pinch herself, could she really take classes at such a prestigious school.

He chuckled, "really."

She jumped up, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Naru."

He hugged her quickly and then left her in his room as she moved about getting ready for the day.

* * *

"Oliver, good morning," Alexander greeted from the kitchen as Naru entered.

"Good morning," he replied as he poured himself a cup of tea. He grimaced as he drank, but he needed it to steel himself for a confrontation with his mother. "Have you seen my father?"

"He's in the parlor with your mother and Miss Mori."

"Thanks," he exited the room and entered the parlor where his mother sat on a settee with his father and Madoka sat in a nearby chair.

"Good morning Noll," Madoka spoke as she grinned up at the younger professor.

"Good morning," he nodded to his mentor. "Father I wanted to speak to you about Mai and her training."

Luella rose from the settee and moved over to kiss her son on the cheek. "Tonight we're having an engagement party for you and Mai."

"Mother, please not now. I really need to speak to father before Mai comes down." He felt irked at the way Madoka and his mother had seemed to take over everything that concerned him and Mai.

Martin rose and ushered his son out the back door so they could stroll through the garden and talk. The garden held many landscaped hedgerows that made delicate patterns throughout the backyard, which provided the framework for the flowers along the pathways and the delicately sculpted flowering trees. The pair stopped at the central cherub fountain.

Martin motioned for Naru to speak, "I was wondering if you wanted me to take up teaching duties again, and when Mai's training is to begin, and if she would be allowed to sit in any of the classes at Cambridge."

Martin folded his arms over his chest. "Well yes, while you're here in England I'd appreciate if you took up your teaching duties. Elmer has been doing double duty teaching his classes along with yours too. As far as Mai's training, I'd like to see her get started on that Monday, so you and she will have the weekend to prepare. I don't see a problem with her sitting in on any of the BSPR classes. It would be like auditing the class and may help some with her training. Although she might be useful assisting you with your class since it is on basic ghost hunting."

Naru nodded, "I'll talk to her about it. Now about this engagement party mother is throwing, do you know who she is inviting?"

Martin nodded and chuckled, "Don't worry Noll, I've seen the guest list and I think the only person you will have to keep an eye on is Dianne Knox."

Naru groaned. "Why would mother invite her? She claims that we are dating when it's not even true."

"Actually, your mother is inviting her parents but you know she'll have to tag along."

Naru didn't have a good feeling about what the up coming evening would hold. He sighed as he followed his father back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay, but my kids went back to school this week, and it's been hectic filling out all those enrollment forms they send home on the first day of school. But it allowed me to think some of where I wanted to go with this, so I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Mai checked her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair back and pulled it into a ponytail. The adjoined bathroom to Naru's room was twice as large as a normal one. A double vanity with granite countertops blended with the gray floor tiles, a large bathtub that could easily fit two sat to one side and was separate from the shower cubicle. She smiled at the scented candles that sat on the counter above the tub, but she was curious as to why there was another door on the other wall. Could it be connected to Gene's room? She'd have to ask Naru later.

She noticed the scar that peeked out from under the red top that was lacking a true neckline but hung delicately from the top of her shoulders while the rest hugged her in all the right places. She pushed up the sleeves a little and her mind flashbacked to the day when Leiko's friends had held her down in the park and Leiko straddled her and stabbed her repeatedly. She visibly shuddered at the memory of that day, she noticed that the scar was less noticeable now, but she knew it was still there as she rubbed the spot on her shoulder.

She exited the bathroom, strode out of Naru's room, and followed the hallway, finding the stairs. Stepping down the steps, she reached the landing and looked around. Cynthia stepped out from a room by the steps, "Miss Mai are you lost?"

Mai smiled at the older woman, "Uhm… well… I'm afraid I am, and please call me Mai."

Cynthia returned the smile, "Very well Mai, you must call me Cynthia." She led Mai to the kitchen.

Mai went over to the stove and found the teakettle, and filled it with water. Alexander who stepped out for a few minutes returned. "Miss Mai you don't have to do that, I can do it for you."

She smiled at the man, "its okay Naru will want his tea."

Alexander glanced at her, "Naru?"

Madoka stepped into the room to grab a muffin. "That's Mai's name for Noll. Seems that when they first met he acted like a total narcissist to Mai so she started calling him Naru, not realizing that in Japanese Naru is similar to the name Gene gave him."

Alexander chuckled, "But why is she making tea?"

Madoka giggled. "Dear Oliver doesn't like drinking anyone's tea but Mai's. He says no one can make it like Mai can."

Mai blushed as she set the kettle on the stove. She reached across the table, picked up a muffin, and examined it carefully.

"Don't worry, we told the Birch's about your allergy to peanuts," Madoka smiled and then bit into the muffin.

Mai bit into hers and found it practically melted in her mouth. In a matter of minutes, she had devoured it. "That was so good, Alexander."

"I'm glad you like it, but I may have to ask you to teach me how to make your tea," he smiled.

The kettle began to scream for attention and she took it off the heat as she found the tealeaves and measured the proper amount into two cups. She poured the water into the cups and felt two arms wrap around her waist and a kiss at the base of her neck where it joined to the shoulder.

She leaned back into Naru's chest and turned her head to kiss him on the cheek. "You must have read my mind," he murmured as his face was by her ear.

She giggled, "No I just know your habits."

Once she declared the tea was ready he picked up his cup and took a sip, pure bliss spread across his face as he winked at her, and she blushed again. "We need to talk Mai," he led her into the parlor where his mother seemed to have disappeared.

They sat down on the settee, Naru took Mai's cup from her, and he placed both down on the coffee table. "My mother and Madoka decided that tonight they're throwing us an engagement party."

Mai sighed. She knew something like this was going to happen. "I had a feeling…"

He nodded as he ran a hand through his hair, "Well that's not all, and I really should warn you beforehand, but Mother invited two of her oldest friends and they have a daughter. She's has this delusion that she we are going to marry and I hate to say it but Gene's the one who gave her that idea while he was alive—"

"You don't have to worry, Naru. I've come realize that these girls all like to throw themselves at you just because of your looks."

He grabbed the bridge of his nose letting his irritation show. "She's a true snob. Her parents you'll like them they're down to earth like mother and father and the Birch's, but Dianne—"

"I understand she's another Masako so I should just try to ignore her."

He nodded as he pulled her into his lap. "You're the only one for me," he held her close and rested his chin on top of her head. "Father said that your training will start on Monday. He even suggested that you assist me while I teach my class, and sit in on another professor's class besides his own. You'll be meeting him tonight so I want to prepare you."

She cocked her head to the side in that fashion that he found cute. "Well this guy has his hair like Einstein's and he tends to go off on tangents, so please avoid getting into a discussion about the astral plane at all costs. I don't need him to find out that Gene is your spirit guide. If he does he'll follow you constantly wanting to know more."

"Sure, I'll do what I can to stay away from him," she leaned into his chest and placed her arms around his waist. She jerked up and gasped, "But Naru I have nothing to wear for this party tonight."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, you look fine."

They heard a click and the room was plunged into a blinding bright light illuminated with a flash. Naru turned his head and saw his mother standing in the doorway. "Mother—"

"Oh shut it dear," she giggled at her son, "You two look so cute together I couldn't resist, and I have to agree with my son, you look fine. I called everyone and told them about the party tonight, it's casual."

She took a seat in a nearby chair, "So have you two set the date yet for the wedding?"

Naru released his grip on Mai as she stood up to sit down beside him, and picked up her teacup taking a sip. "My birthday is July 3rd and I was thinking maybe two weeks after that." She glanced at Naru as he sat back in his thinking pose.

She began to worry, as the silence became ear shattering. She glanced at both of them as she felt like a fish out water suffocating from a lack of air. Breath Mai she told herself as she took in a great breath of air and let it back out with a sigh.

Naru glanced at Mai seeing the worry on her face. "July 27th sound okay to you?"

"Yes it does," Mai smiled at Naru as Luella gasped drawing both her son and his fiancé's attention to her.

"Mai, do you know what day July 27th is?"

The young woman shook her head, "No, I don't"

Luella smiled softly as she rose from her seat and gripped Mai's hands with hers. "It's the same day your mother and father were married on 18 years ago. I think her wedding dress is here in the attic too, since they were married in the garden out back by the fountain."

Mai gazed at Luella with tears in her eyes, "That would explain why mother was so melancholy on that day. She never told me why when I asked her why she was so sad and would just smile and say that it was a special day." She glanced at her feet and dashed a tear away.

Luella pulled her into a hug, "Remember we're your family, too." The older woman glanced at her son and saw something that she'd never thought she'd see since Gene's death, a slight smile on Oliver's face. Her eyes began to water as a tear slid down her face. "Oh, Oliver…" she wiped the tear away as she smiled back at her son. "I never thought I'd ever see a smile from you again."

He smirked as he gazed at the women who meant most to him and let a slight chuckle escape his lips, "You can thank Mai for that."

Mai blushed as Luella released her from the hug. The older woman glanced pointedly at her son. "You have some free time before the party, why don't you two go take a walk or do something." A gleam lit her eyes.

He rolled his eyes at the woman, he knew what that gleam meant. She was still in grandbaby mania mode.

* * *

As Naru and Mai strolled through the garden, Avery Birch met them as he was checking the grounds. "Good afternoon, Oliver, and this must be the girl I've heard so much about." He took Mai's hand in his and kissed the back of her hand.

She smiled at the older man. "I'm Mai Taniyama."

"You're the daughter of Kaname and Ichiro Taniyama?"

"Yes sir," she blushed as she ducked her head trying to hide the sudden redness that appeared on her cheeks.

"I knew your parents well. They were here all the time with Martin and Luella. They were even married in this garden over there by the fountain." He pointed to the cherub fountain that happily sprayed water into a small pond that reflected the sun as its golden rays lit the land.

He checked his watch, "Oh my we must be going, the party will be starting soon, and I don't want to incur Rebecca's wrath if I'm late."

Oliver chuckled as the man hurried off to the house. "We should go inside too."

She nodded as she strode with Naru towards the house. The more she saw of the garden the more she liked the idea that was forming at the back of her mind. She felt an attachment to the garden now more than ever after discovering that her parents were married there.

As they entered the house, they ran into Madoka and Lin, poor Lin looked exhausted. Madoka beamed as she held a couple of bags. "Mai," she called to the younger girl. She held the bags out, "Here are some things that Lin and I bought for you in town."

"Oh no Madoka I couldn't—"

"Yes you can, they're our gift to you for your engagement. I knew you didn't have any special clothes," she left the emphasis on special, "and I know you're going to look great in them. Now hurry up and go get ready, you don't want to miss your own party."

As the younger girl left the room, Luella waved Madoka over into the parlor. "Did you get them?"

Madoka smiled brightly as she pulled one of the small packages out of the bag. "They are so cute," she passed it over to Luella who smiled brightly.

"Dan's making the labels so why don't you and Lin go and start getting them on those favors. Alexander and Anson are setting up the food so now all we need are the guests and the future bride and groom."

Madoka's grin even scared Lin. I'm not sure I want to ask her to marry me.

* * *

Mai entered Naru's room, and heard the shower running. Opening one of the bags there was a sleeveless top with a round cut neckline and a v cut back that gave it a classy feel. It was black with a laser cut design on the front with sequins, and a satin belt that would accentuate the waist. The other bag held a pair of black shiny leggings that shimmered like leather but the material was too soft to the touch and it didn't make the creaking sounds that say a leather couch would.

She heard the water shut off and decided this would be as good a time as any to find out about the other door. As he exited the room, he noted the new clothes, and tried to imagine what she would look like in them. "Naru," he looked up at her as she spoke, "Does the other door in the bathroom connect to Gene's room?"

"Yes, it does."

"I was…" she glanced up at Naru, "I was just wondering."

Naru smirked, "Watch out about that curiosity, they say it killed the cat."

She blushed and then smacked him on the arm lightly, "Jerk."

He chuckled, as he took her hand in his, "but you still love me though."

She gave him a peck on the cheek, "Of course I do, silly. I need to take a shower and get dressed."

* * *

After showering and changing into her clothes, she stepped out of the bathroom to find Madoka standing there. "Oh, Mai I knew you'd look great in them." She grinned at the younger woman, "I need to fix your hair."

She pushed Mai into a chair by the sliding glass door and began to brush her hair. Quickly she fixed it into a cute messy bun on the top of Mai's head but left two sections of hair on either side of her face. She curled them so they cascaded down either side of Mai's face as two long spirals. Satisfied with her work she pronounced the younger girl ready.

Madoka giggled, "Noll is going to flip when he sees you."

Mai giggled as an image of Naru doing a backflip flashed through her mind. Madoka led her out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the ballroom.

* * *

Several guests milled about the ballroom talking amongst them as Naru stood with his parents. More guests arrived including the Knox's with their daughter Dianne. Dianne upon seeing Oliver rushed over to him. She flashed her blue eyes upon him, "I knew you'd ask me to marry you one day, Oliver," she spoke as she tried to sound seductive instead her voice was shrill, sounding like nails on a chalkboard. Her makeup was as garish as she tended to follow all the new makeup trends. Naru couldn't help sneeze as her perfume hung in the air around her.

He nodded acknowledging her, but said nothing for he didn't want to lead her on. She flipped her wavy blonde hair in his direction and he turned to a more interesting conversation going on behind him concerning Professor Elmer Pudgetuttle.

Bernard Farnsworth and Julian Miller two BSPR investigators were discussing the case that came across Martin's desk. "So the church asked for us to investigate," Bernard ran his hand through his red hair, which reached his collar. "Ah Oliver, you might find this interesting we received a call from Aldgate to investigate Saint Botolph's Church. As you know the church that sits there now was built in the 1740's however there was another church on the property that dated back to the Norman Conquest."

Julian, who was around Naru's height, decided to interrupt, "To make a long story short they went out there because some woman saw a man wondering around the property dressed in the period clothes of King Henry the VIII's time. Bernard and Elmer get there and go snooping around and Elmer came back with several photographs of the man—"

"Elmer found one some old coffins behind a wall and the lid of one was disturbed. He found the corpse of a man very well preserved and it had the face of the man from Elmer's pictures." Bernard shot Julian a glance that said interrupt me again and I'll punch your lights out.

"Interesting," Oliver crossed his arms across his chest. "Did you pursue this case to its completion? I would be interested in reading the report."

"Yes, Maria was able to contact the spirit and get him to cross over, so case closed," Bernard smiled triumphantly.

Naru nodded and he felt someone trying to grab his arm. Turning he found Dianne smiling on his face. She whispered in his ear, "Don't you think you should propose and give me my ring, after all it is our engagement party."

He narrowed his eyes at her as his face took on its usual frosty demeanor. "And what gave you that idea?"

"Why when your mother called to tell my parents."

"So you just assumed. I think you should join your parents with my parents and then you can find out what is going on." He pinched his lips together as he stalked away from her exiting the room.

Luella and Lucy Knox witnessed the exchange. Lucy brushed a strand of blondish gray hair out of her face. "I'm sorry about Dianne, she's been this way ever since she heard that Oliver had returned from Japan with Eugene's body last year."

Luella frowned as sadness shown in her eyes at the mention of her oldest son's death, "It has been hard getting over the loss, but Oliver brought home the most charming little Japanese girl to be his bride, and I couldn't be any happier." Mirth played in her eyes. Movement in the hallway caught her eye, "Oh here she is."

Lucy turned to see Oliver escorting the young woman into the room, "Oh your right she is so cute."

Luella giggled, "It took them about two years for him to ask her and her to say yes."

Dianne turned to see Oliver with the woman on her arm. She stomped up to him and in her shrillest and loudest voice ever, "Oliver, who is this?"

"Dianne Knox, my fiancé Mai Taniyama."

"It's nice to meet you," Mai smiled at her.

"O… Oliver…" Dianne stammered trying to get the words out. "You were supposed to be proposing to me." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Dianne, I never told you that, and I never once gave you the impression that I had any feelings for you. You assumed that I would, now if your finished embarrassing yourself I suggest you either join the party or leave."

As Oliver led Mai around he introduced her to many people, before they could move however, a man with black swept back hair that looked like he was stuck in a wind machine came up. "Hello, you must be Mai Taniyama," his voice made Mai want to laugh sounding like it came from sucking air from a helium balloon. "I'm Professor Elmer Pudgetuttle and you'll be attending a class I'm teaching I hear."

Mai struggled trying to keep her emotions in check and keep the laughter that was threatening to bubble over. Naru could feel the strain and could see it on her face, so he answered for her. "Yes she will, if you'll excuse us."

"Oh yes, yes," the man said absently.

Naru led her out of the ballroom to part of the garden. She doubled over in laughter. After a couple of minutes, she regained control and wiped tears of laughter from her face. "Oh thank you so much for the warning on both counts."

He smirked at her as he placed his hand alongside her cheek and cupped it as he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers kissing her tenderly. As they parted, he smiled softly, "We should go back inside."

She slipped her arm around his and the pair reentered the ballroom. He led her over to the food table and she took a small plate and then placed a few little finger sandwiches, and a few vegetables and some fruits and then picked up a cup of tea at the end. Naru followed her as other guests began to fill their plates.

Moving over to a small table, they were joined by two people that neither had seen before. Both were friendly. "Hello, your Oliver Davis right? So that makes you Mai Taniyama."

"Yes, but I'm at a loss as to who you are sir," Naru asked as suspicion filled his voice.

The man chuckled, "I'm an old friend of your father's Detective Chief Inspector Tom Barnaby, and this is my wife Joyce."

Joyce leaned forward, "Actually that's retired Detective Chief Inspector," she giggled as she eyed her husband. "I think he just likes the sound of the title."

Mai couldn't help but giggle. She didn't feel threatened by the pair and they seemed as sincere as they sounded.

Martin caught the attention of his son and had a glass of champagne delivered to him. "It's time for you to give a toast, son."

Naru mentally groaned and then stood while he lifted the glass in the air holding it towards Mai. He made a throat clearing noise as everyone quieted down. "Mai, you are a blessing that came into my life when I withdrew from the rest of the world as though no one would ever love me for me. I was wrong for you came into my life. You're always there for me even when I tried to shove you away. You came back and stayed by my side never asking for anything more in return. I have to say that I am the luckiest man alive and will do everything I can to keep you happy and safe." He took a small sip of the champagne.

Mai blushed, as she turned as pink as strawberry ice cream. Applause was heard around the room.

Dianne Knox glared at both Mai and Naru. How could he reject me over that little tramp that's only out for his money? She held the tiny box in her hand; it was a small set of measuring spoons that read Love beyond Measure on the box, then it had the date they became engaged which was April 30 and their future wedding date of July 27.

As Oliver kissed Mai with a passion she'd never seen before, she threw the favor on the table and ran out of the house as fast as she could. "You will be mine Oliver."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay. Had no idea school would be so hectic this year, and a friend of mine was rendered homeless lately and she's disabled so she's living with us now. Makes day to day life kind of interesting. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster than this one.**

* * *

Dianne couldn't get the image of her Oliver kissing that tramp out of her mind. Had she bewitched her man in some way? She tossed and turned in her bed all night long, until she finally made a decision. Picking up her cell, she opened it and began to scroll through her list of contacts. The smile that flashed across her face was like that of a barracuda seeing its prey. If only her parents knew of her ties with certain underworld thugs they would die of embarrassment.

However, the young woman could care less of what anyone thought. Mai was the thorn that she would have removed from her side. After making, several calls and having several people turn her down she screamed in frustration. Finally settling on her last chance she called Rush, of course that was his nickname but Nate Powers was good at what he did.

She hit the talk the button as the phone automatically dialed. After several rings, she heard his voice on the other end of the phone. "Hello, luv," the male voice sounded a bit out of breath, "and why are you calling me at this hour?"

"I have a job—"

"What's the job or should I say who is the job?" he asked quickly as she heard a female whisper his name in the background.

"Her name is Mai Taniyama and she's Oliver Davis's fiancée."

The woman in the background shouted in half anger and disappointment as Dianne heard the rustle of sheets. "You must be daft," he shouted into the phone and she had to pull the phone away from her ear slightly. "Everyone knows the Davis's have friends in high places not only in England but all over the world."

"But I need her out of the way then Oliver will see he loves me, not that tramp."

"I'm sorry luv, but no one in their right mind will take your job, not even me. There's even word that you've ruffled some feathers in Japan and a very powerful man heard about your little job and he's sending some people here to stop you."

She swore she could hear Nate smile on the other end of the phone. "Besides, you don't want the younger Doctor Davis to learn about yout little secret do you? Oh and if you think about having me shut up because I know about your little secret I have the information securely hidden and instructions have been given that the flash drive will be delivered to Oliver Davis upon my death, and then you will find out what true evil you have wrought."

Before he could hang up, she yelled into the phone, "Wait," she calmed down before she disturbed the entire Knox household. "Do you know of anyone I can hire?"

"Well, there is one guy. He's Japanese and one crazy arse. They say he's brilliant at what he does, but tread lightly. If you think I'm bad, he's worse. I hear he took out a whole gang of bikers by himself." He rattled off an overseas phone number to her. "They call him K-dog."

She hung up the phone and then dialed the number for this guy called K-dog.

* * *

A knock sounded on the bespectacled man's door. "Enter," man called from behind his desk.

"Sir, your suspicions were correct. Not only did Miss Knox try to hire an assassin to kill Miss Taniyama, but she has contacted a man here in Japan."

"Did you select the men I requested?"

"Yes sir, they are on their way to England right now, and will discreetly provide her the protection you requested."

"Very well," he nodded dismissing the man.

* * *

Martin glanced at the wall clock in his home office, six am. He sighed as he sat down behind his desk. He needed to go over the notes of a new case he'd accepted. He ran a hand through his dark hair that was graying around the temples. Pulling the file over in front of him, he opened it but became distracted by a blond head and a pair of blue eyes peeking in through the doorway at him.

A smile crossed his face, "Come on in Clara," he called out to the youngest of the Birch family. "What brings you here?"

"Christopher is mad at me again," she pouted.

He couldn't help but compare her to Gene at the same age, especially when Oliver got mad at his older brother. He felt a little moisture in his eyes. "And why is Christopher mad at you again?" He had a feeling she'd snuck into her older brother's room again.

"I went into his room and accidentally broke one of his models." Tears welled in the ten year olds eyes.

"Did you tell him it was an accident?"

The blonde head bobbed up and down as she nodded. "I told him…" she sniffed as she fought to hold back her tears. "He said he was going to spank me since mom and dad wouldn't."

A dark expression crossed the man's face. He abhorred violence of any kind.

Clara cringed in fear as she heard her brother's shouts as he called her name. "Hide me, please Uncle Martin," she truly looked terrified of her brother's rage.

"Actually, could you go do something for me?"

The girl nodded, hoping that whatever the man before her needed took her out of range of her brother.

"Would you go get Lin and Madoka for me?"

A huge smile crossed the girls face, "Sure," she ran out of the room quickly.

Martin began reading over the notes he'd made on the case and one thing upset him. He knew it would be hard to keep Oliver out of this, but he would have to try. Hearing a knock, he glanced up to see both Lin and Madoka waiting for him. He motioned for them to take a seat. "You two remember Tom Barnaby and his wife from the party last night?"

Madoka smiled, "Yes I remember they shared a table with Mai and Noll."

Martin steepled his fingers on the desk and rested his chin on the finger tips. "Tom asked for BSPR to take a case and I agreed. His daughter, who lives on the other side of Cambridge, is having experiences at her home. Her husband has moved out of the house after being attacked several times. The spirit haunting the home seems to have a problem with men with dark hair and blue eyes, which her husband has."

"So you need us to figure out how to keep Noll off the case?" Lin shot the professor a glance.

"Yes, I don't want anything happening to him."

Madoka snorted, "You know trying to keep him off a case is like asking a bird not to fly."

"I know," Martin nodded.

Madoka giggled, "Well Luella and I could always kidnap Mai, which would keep him off the case."

"That's not a wise idea," Lin interjected. "Would you like to see him blow the house up with his PK looking for her?"

All three were at a loss as to how to broach the subject of keeping the younger Davis off a case. Martin sighed.

* * *

Mai found herself on the astral plane standing in front of a smaller house, but built in the same style as the Davis's house. She heard a noise as if someone was calling to her from inside. Opening the door she found herself in a living room, she glanced around at the modern furnishings. Then she smelt it, blood she turned around quickly as she felt eyes on her and came face to face with a woman. She was dressed in a maid's uniform from possibly the late 1800's. Her once beautiful face was battered and bruised. Blood dripped from her mouth and head, bruises all over her exposed extremities. Her eyes were filled with pain, anger, and hurt. "I'll kill them all," the woman whispered as blood began to seep across the floor.

* * *

Mai's eyes moved rapidly back and forth behind her eyelids. She opened her eyes and sat up as cold sweat poured down her face and her hands were shaking. She breathed heavily as her hands gripped the sheets.

"Mai," the sound of Naru's sleep tinged voice filled her ears making him sound unbelievably sexy. He reached out for her and felt her trembling. Instantly he came to full awareness. "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream, and I think it was one of those dreams," she whispered. The woman's image still fresh in her mind as she explained the dream to Naru. "The odd thing is that Gene didn't appear in my dream but she did. She's definitely English, but other than that I don't know anything about her."

"We should go talk to my father," Naru suggested.

She nodded as they both rose for the day.

* * *

A private plane landed at the airport outside of Cambridge. As it taxied to the small terminal three men onboard prepared to disembark. The leader of the group passed out a picture of the girl to the other two men. "This is the most recent picture of Miss Taniyama. We are to protect her or not bother returning to Japan, those were the master's orders."

The other two men saluted their leader, "Yes sir."

* * *

Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Both Mai and Naru showered and dressed strolled downstairs where the smells of a delightful breakfast was coming from the dining room. The young woman glanced at her watch noting it was a quarter till eight. She sighed. Even her dreams wouldn't let her sleep in late.

They entered the dining room and found Naru's parents, Madoka and Lin and the Birch's all enjoying the morning meal. Rebecca smiled at the pair, "Come on you two grab yourselves a plate and join us, and we were going to let you two sleep late." She winked at the pair.

Mai let out a nervous laugh, "I had all intentions of sleeping late, but I had a dream, I think it's for a case."

Martin almost choked on his food as he swallowed the bite down.

Oliver had his back to his father and missed the man reaction. "Didn't you say last night that you'd taken a new case," he turned towards his adoptive father with a smirk on his face.

The teen glanced at Madoka and she wore an almost shocked look on her face while his father definitely looked guilty. He took his plate now filled with an assortment of fruits and vegetables to the table along with some rice.

Mai remembered the diet that Jessica had given her and began selecting some food that would fit in. It was designed to keep her energy up to par if she needed to use her spiritual healing.

She sat at the table next to Naru and began to eat along with the others.

* * *

A commercial plane landed at the Cambridge airport. Two blond men disembarked from the plane at the terminal one taller than the other was. The taller man wore a hard look and the younger and shorter of the pair had this look of pure crazy in his eyes.

"You know what we're here for Kenta," the taller man spoke to the younger man.

"Sure K-dog I know."

The Davis family along with Lin, Madoka, and Mai moved into the parlor. Martin sat down on the settee joined by Luella. "Oliver," the older man gazed at his son as his words agreed with the serious tone of his voice, "I don't want you to go on this case. This spirit attacks men with dark hair and blue eyes."

"Father, I have never backed away from a case ever, including the Urado case."

Martin pinched his lips together. What did he need to do to get his son to leave this case alone? "Son think about Mai."

"I am thinking about Mai." He wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. "Mai is usually the one who finds the information needed to solve a case, she's very helpful with her clairvoyant dreams."

"I know, I've read all the reports Lin and Madoka have sent home in the past, but—"

Tears began to well up in Mai's eyes, as she knew she needed to speak up. Her intuition was screaming at her. Gene had warned her about this case. Mai felt it necessary to speak up and lay all her cards on the table. "Mr. Davis, you have to allow Naru on this case." She blurted out as a tear rolled down her face. "It's that important, I can't really explain why but something inside me tells me he needs to be." She balled her hands up in fists as she gazed at Naru, "I trust him completely, and for once in your life," she turned her head to face Naru's father, "You should trust him too. Gene does, I guess that's why he pulled me onto the astral plane on the airplane ride here. He told me that I needed to stay by Naru's side and protect him. At the time, it didn't make sense but now it does. This is the case he was referring to, I can feel it."

Martin allowed a heavy sigh to escape his lips, "I guess there's nothing I can say or do to stop you. You are eighteen after all." He turned his attention to Mai and smiled softly if not a little bit sadly at the mention of the loss of his oldest son. "You are definitely your mother's daughter. I can't tell you how many times she scolded me in the past for as she put it silly mistakes. Now what about this dream you had this morning."

She sat there and explained her dream. She described how the woman's clothing was from the mid to late 1800's and how she looked like she had been beaten badly. "That's all I know so far, but there's one thing that has been nagging at me. Usually when I have a dream like this Gene is there to guide me, only this time he wasn't."

"Maybe he decided that since your powers have grown that it was time for him to pass on," Madoka suggested.

Luella smiled sadly, "I can only hope he has," a tear slipped from her eye and ran down her cheek.

Martin held his wife tightly, "That's all we can hope for."

Naru hugged Mai tightly. She surprised him when she fought for him being on the case. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek as he gazed into those cinnamon brown eyes, "Thank you for believing in me," he whispered.

She placed her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for letting me into your world," she whispered back as she smiled softly. "I'll always believe in you, Oliver."

* * *

The pair of blond haired men checked into a hotel. Once in their room the taller man pulled out a burn phone. Dialing a number, he sat on a chair in the corner while the other man pulled out another device and set it up to record.

A female answered the phone with a pleasant sounding voice, "Hello?"

Sounding rather harsh K-dog growled into the phone, "Don't say a word until I'm finished speaking. I'm in town but for the job I want double the pay, I brought my pal who's crazy as a loon but he's a good man. You'll hear from me when the job is finished."

"I hired you, not you and a plus one," the female practically screamed into the phone.

"Either accept the new deal or we'll be on our way."

"Fine… fine I accept. Now get on with it and kill the Taniyama tramp."

He hung up the phone glanced at his partner who wore a toothy grin as he gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Dianne frowned, this deal was getting worse, and how was she going to come up with another ten million yen before the bank notified her parents of the large cash withdrawals.

* * *

Lin, Naru, and Martin exited the parlor and strode to the library. They went over Martin's notes and whom the younger Davis wanted to bring with them on the case. Of course, one of the first people on Naru's list was Mai followed by Dan Birch who was a very capable investigator. He included on the list the less irritating of BSPR's investigators Bernard Farnsworth and Medium Maria Scott, along with himself and Lin.

As he gave Martin his list of personnel, his father glanced at the paper. Martin's eyebrow rose, "Are you sure?"

"You heard her in the parlor and I do need her with me in case something happens that I may need to use my PK."

As Martin was about to protest Lin spoke up. "No need to worry, I will protect the both of them. Mai has become a very capable young woman even if she is a bit reckless from time to time." A small almost unnoticeable smile crossed Lin's face. "I've come to think of her as my own daughter, if I had one of my own."

Martin reluctantly agreed. "When do you want to start this case so I can give Mrs. Dixson a call?"

"I'd actually like to start it this evening, but putting the equipment needed and getting the personnel together can be a task upon itself. So let's see about tomorrow after my class," Naru suggested.

Martin nodded, "Sounds good. I'll get Dan to make the phone calls while you and Lin head to BSPR and get the equipment together. You can use the trailer as base." 

* * *

Mai glanced at Madoka and Luella. She had taken one stand today. She figured it couldn't hurt to take another. She cleared her throat, "Luella, you know I respect your opinion and I'm grateful for everything you've done, but I would like to have some kind of say in the wedding plans." She hoped she hadn't offended the older woman.

She gulped as both women glanced at each other and turned to her with maniacal gleams in their eyes. Madoka perched herself on the arm of the chair Mai sat in. "So have you decided where you want to have the wedding at, although it is a little bit late to try to book a church?"

"If you'd allow it," the teen gazed at Luella, "I was thinking that the garden would be the perfect spot." Mai blushed as she hoped to make the others understand, "Before I even met Avery yesterday I had a feeling about the garden, it was like I was connected to it. He told me my parents were married on that same exact spot." She lowered her head hoping they wouldn't think she was silly but at the same time her heart hurt, "I miss them so much."

Madoka wrapped her arms around the teen and squeezed her tightly. "It's okay, we know you miss them."

"Besides," Luella piped in, "It is the perfect spot, and we can put up a tent in case of rain." Luella remembered something that was nagging at her. "I believe I have your mother's wedding dress in the attic. Why don't we go see."

"But, wouldn't it have yellowed with age?"

"If I remember correctly we put it in a self-contained garment bag to protect it from aging. It was a beautiful dress."

The three women headed for the attic for their little excursion.

* * *

Tachibana glanced at his two subordinates. "This will be easier if one of us could get into the household, but from what I understand the Birch family has been working here for generations."

"What about a tracking device isn't there a way we could plant one on her so we know where she is at all times."

"That's why I'm here to do the thinking, Aijima. The only way we could plant a tracking device on her would be if they left to go shopping or something," Tachibana gazed at the man with wonder. How did he get to be one of Kyoya's trusted bodyguards he'd never know? Although, sometimes he did have a good idea, well more like rarely. If Kyoya wasn't around to give the commands then it was up to Tachibana to take over the job.

"I've got movement on the east side of the house. Looks to me like this K-dog might be making his move."

Tachibana checked the thermal scan, and smacked Hotta upside the head. "That's a kid, looks like a nine or ten year old girl." Why do idiots surround me?

* * *

"Let's hear it." K-dog asked the younger man with him.

"Looks like your hunch was right, there are three guys on the opposite side of the house. Who do you think they are?"

"Well, from what Jessica was saying this friend of Mai's is or I should say was in that rich kid's school and a member of the host club. One of them is the son of Yoshiro Ootori."

"You don't mean of the Ootori group?"

"That's the one, so I suspect these guys are from the Ootori's secret police."

The younger man sighed, "How long do we have to play this routine of K-dog the assassin and Crazy Kenta?"

K-dog laughed, "Until we make sure Mai is safe. I guess Rush still thinks I'm with the bikers, I suppose that's why he recommended me to this Dianne."

"So when are we going to bust her at her own game?"

"I have to talk to Mai, but it has to be somewhere when she's alone, so Kenta you may have to drive like a madman to get Ootori's goons to follow you."

Kenta smiled at his mentor. "That won't be a problem. I am the Redsuns number three driver."

K-dog chuckled, "I thought you'd see it my way."

* * *

**I've been working on trying to get this up sooner, but with sudden thunderstorms springing up in the evenings they played heck on my computer time. I hope you all like this, and I guess it's time for the big reveal as to who K-dog really is. Please Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm** sorry for not getting this out sooner, but a lot of family issues came up. Please read and review. **

* * *

Madoka, Luella, and Mai climbed the small staircase that led to the attic. Luella opened the door and gazed around the area, finding the light switch she flipped it. The light itself blinked and hummed into life as it shined over the center of the large room.

As the trio entered the room, they saw some antique dusty ornaments that stretched back through the history of the Davis family. Dust motes floated in the thin shaft of light from the dormer window at one end of the room. Every move meant another creak, echoing around the attic.

They treaded softly, but the floorboards creaked and moaned. Trunks littered the room and its musty smell caused Mai to sneeze as the dust tickled her nose. There was something magical about the room, and it drew Mai in. All the antique wood painted a picture of a former glory.

"It's over here," Luella called out as she opened a trunk. Removing some of the clothes, she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. It was a simple dress a Queen's Ann Lace design of light lace sewed to the thin straps. It looked more like a white evening gown than a wedding dress, but that gave it a charm, especially with the simple silver belt with a buckle that resembled a man's bow tie.

A wedding veil rested inside the bag, when she wore it the veil itself would reach down to Mai's upper arms, and it was so sheer that it would give her face an angelic appearance. A little silver tiara would attach the veil to her hair.

"It's perfect," Madoka smiled as she hugged Mai.

Mai nodded as her emotions gave way, she could see her mother wearing the dress, and she allowed the tears to fall.

Luella understood how Mai felt. She too had lost her mother at an early age, but she had sisters and a father to care for her unlike the girl she now comforted who had been alone. "It's okay."

Luella led Mai to the exit and the trio left the attic as a clap of thunder sounded outside. Mai jumped as her eyes grew large and she flinched at the noise.

Madoka passed the garment bag to Luella, "I'll take Mai to Noll's room. She's terribly afraid of thunderstorms."

* * *

Naru heard the thunder and glanced at Lin, "You can finish up here I have to find Mai," he turned on his heel and hurried out of the room.

"Oliver," Martin called out at his son's receding back.

"Let him go, Mai needs him," Lin spoke up. "Ever since the tornado swept through Shibuya Mai has developed a paralyzing fear of thunderstorms. He made a promise that he would always protect her."

Martin's chest thrust out as a gleam of pride showed in his eye that his son had grown into a man. "I always wondered if he'd ever grow up to care about someone else. I'm glad to actually be able to see all these new changes in Oliver."

Lin chuckled, "I agree, but he'll always be standoffish to others."

Martin chuckled as he sat down at his desk.

* * *

K-dog pulled out his cell phone and pressed the buttons dialing a number in London. He heard a pleasant sounding voice on the other end, "Michael Dearing, please." He sat back in his chair as it creaked.

Kenta glanced at the number two driver of the Redsuns. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Sure it is, even Ryosuke said it would be a good idea to get in contact with all local law enforcement. If Dianne is allowed to run, amuck as she has been there is a possibility that she'd actually find someone crazier than her to take up this job and that would mean Mai could die. I for one don't want to have to tell Jessica that she died when we could have done something to stop this. Besides, Jess would never forgive me and neither would Ryosuke. I don't want to disappoint my brother and his girlfriend."

Thunder clapped outside the hotel as lightning flashed nearby. A driving rain began to fall from the heavens as the wind whipped sheets of tears over the countryside. "Looks like we'll be staying inside for a while," Kenta gave an offhand comment as K-dog nodded.

He heard a suave sounding British man's bored voice through the cell reminding him of 007. "Michael Dearing."

"I assume I can call you Inspector Dearing?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm a friend of a girl named Jessica Manyhorses, you may remember her. Well her friends Oliver Davis and Mai Taniyama are in the country. You might find this interesting but a hit has been put out on Miss Taniyama."

He heard the man's chair creak over the phone so he assumed that now Dearing was paying more attention to what he had to say. "Can I ask how you came by that information?"

"I was hired by the person who put out the hit, but I can assure you that Mai is a friend and instead I'll help put the woman who put out the hit away. I also suspect that with her arrest you would be able to solve some other unsolved crimes."

"Now you have my attention is there any way you can prove what you say."

"I have her on tape—"

"I'm sorry but that's not enough. We need to catch her incriminating herself in front of witnesses."

"That will be a little difficult, but not impossible. I'm going to suggest that we meet up somewhere and discuss this in a little more detail."

"I'd be interested in hearing how you got involved in this."

"That's a story to be told in person," K-dog paused. "I'm staying at the hotel near the airport in Cambridge meet me in the hotel dining room say about 6pm and I'll explain everything. Ask for K-dog."

"I'll be there." The phone clicked.

* * *

Mai clung to Madoka as thunder clapped outside again. "Where's Naru," she whispered as her breathing increased and her face turned white. She broke out into a cold sweat as she trembled uncontrollably.

As Naru pushed the door open, he stepped in as an annoyed but grateful expression briefly crossed his face as he glanced at Madoka who took that as her cue to leave.

Mai glanced at Naru as her thoughts swam making it nearly impossible for her to breathe. She felt his hands on her shoulders causing a tingle to cross her flesh.

He pulled her into his arms as another clap of thunder sounded from outside and she clung to him desperately as a protective hand pressed her closer to him. Mai snuggled into his embrace. He placed a finger under her chin pulling her face up as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

As they separated, Naru quickly lifted her up into his arms and laid her on his bed. He stepped back as he pulled his T-shirt off over his head and threw it across the floor and lay down beside her. His fingers caressed her cheek, as explosive currents raced through her heart and her pulse pounded.

He claimed her mouth again as he slipped his hand inside her blouse feeling her body tremble. One hand slid down her stomach to the swell of her hips. She moaned into his mouth as she enjoyed these sensations.

* * *

Madoka stood outside the door to Naru's room as she heard the first moan. "OMG," she pulled out her cell and called Luella's hoping the other woman had her phone on her.

"Madoka, why'd you call me on the cell when you could have found me in the sewing room with Rebecca?"

Madoka giggled, "I thought you'd like to know your son is busy making you a grandbaby."

The scream of delight that came through the phone was enough to cause the pink haired woman to wonder if she'd have some hearing loss from that ear. Before she could say anything else, a hand reached out and took her phone away from her. Looking up she found herself staring into Lin's scowling face.

"What happens between Naru and Mai is their business not yours or Luella's." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled the hyperactive woman from the vicinity of the teen's room. Deep inside him, he couldn't be happier for the pair.

* * *

A tall blond Japanese man sat at a table towards the back of the hotels dining room in a secluded booth. Movement across the floor caught his eye as he noticed the waiter leading another man over to his table.

"K-dog?" the brown-headed man with a little touch of gray to his temples asked.

The blond man nodded as the other man took a seat. "Michael Dearing?"

The brown-headed man nodded as the waiter came back. "Are you both ready to order?"

K-dog placed his order as Dearing glanced over the menu. "Spaghetti and a glass of wine," he told the waiter. As the man walked away, he turned his attention back to K-dog.

"I guess you want to know how I got in this little mess. To start with when I was younger I ran with a biker gang and caused my family a whole lot of grief. I guess it was because in a way I resented my old man for putting my older brother first in everything. Then my brother got into street racing and people began calling him the White Comet of Akagi because he drives a white FC or what would be known in other countries as a Mazda RX-7." He took a sip of water from the glass on the table. "There was an American who ran with us and he began calling me K-dog and the name stuck, he was kind of like my little brother even though he was older than me. He now runs the gang after my brother pulled me out."

"So you have a reputation in Japan?"

The blond laughed as he dug around in his jacket pocket for a minute before dragging out a cigarette and lighter. He placed the filtered end between his lips, lit it, and took a long drag as he blew the smoke out. "Filthy habit I know, but what can I say.

"The answer to your question is I had a bad rep in Japan for a while. Now I'm the number two driver for the Redsuns and the uphill Ace of Project D, my brother's brainchild."

"So when the person put out the hit on Mai Taniyama this person you mentioned on the phone earlier, Rush, wouldn't accept the hit?"

K-dog nodded as he took another drag from the cigarette. "Yes, but he mentioned me. See Rush ran with us too for a short time, and he might be a little crazy but he's not dumb. He knows the Davis's have friends in high places and that's where I come in. He left the gang before my brother got me out. The only reason I took this job is to keep Mai safe like I told you on the phone. But she might get desperate and might double or triple the money on the hit on Mai."

"I understand, so can you tell me who this person is."

"Dianne Knox."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay in updating but things have been a little crazy around my house since school started. A big Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.**

* * *

The alarm clock went off as the raven-haired teen reached over and slapped it ceasing its constant wail. He rose up enough off the bed to place his head on his hand as he gazed at Mai's sleeping face. Once again, thoughts assaulted him as he wondered how she could love someone like him. However, he was grateful that she did for he found someone he could spend eternity with.

He tenderly brushed strands of her hair from her face. "Mai, wake up," he whispered into her ear.

She mumbled in her sleep, "Five more minutes."

"We don't have the time," he leaned over and kissed her neck. "Today is your first day at Cambridge, and BSPR. Madoka will start your training, but you will be my assistant in my class."

Her eyes opened to see him lounging beside her. She leaned over and pecked him on his cheek as they both rose from the bed. He strode over to her and picked her up in his arms as he headed for the bathroom.

She squealed as she playfully fought to get out of his grasp. He turned the water on in the shower and then pulled her in with him.

* * *

The pair descended the stairs hand in hand and entered the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. Mai moved over to the stove and prepared Naru's tea as Alexander gave the pair a knowing wink. Naru put food on two plates and took them into the dining room. Mai followed carrying two cups of tea. She placed Naru's by his hand and blushed when he caught her eye and winked at her.

"I fixed a thermos of tea for you. It's still in the kitchen."

He reached out, caught her hand as he held it, and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Not too much later Madoka, Lin, and Martin joined them. Madoka had a huge grin plastered on her face as she eyed the pair. Lin gave her a stern look that said not to mention a thing about what she heard outside Naru's door.

In between mouthfuls of food, Martin shoved a list over to his son. "This is the list of personnel we came to an agreement over."

Mai glanced at the list but she noticed there was the lack a very important person to the team. "Naru, there's not an exorcist on the list. What will we do if we need one?"

"I called John last night after you went to sleep. He's on a plane right now and Lin will be picking him up from the airport and driving him to the Dixson's home," he smirked as he continued eating. "Also, we have you, Mai. You were able to contact the spirit who had attached to your friend and convinced him to cross over." He gave her hand a squeeze hoping she realized how much he trusted her.

Martin picked up the newspaper and opened it as the paper crinkled. Luella chose that moment to rush into the dining room with the society page in hand not looking one bit pleased by what she had read. "Martin, look at this," she raged as she pulled the newspaper from Martin's hands and shoved the society page into his face. Madoka leaned over to see what had Luella in a huff as the others at the table glanced up at her.

She turned to her son, "Dianne has decided that Mai is some kind of Japanese tramp and gold digger who is after nothing but our money."

"That's outrageous, Mai is nothing of the sort," Lin decided to make his feelings known.

"We know that, but this has now been dragged into the court of public opinion."

Martin came to a decision rather quickly. "I know how to solve this problem." He pulled out his cell and stepped away from the table.

Mai looked down at her lap as her stomach began to churn. What if people believed Dianne's story, her face drained of all color as she tried to swallow past the lump she felt in her throat. What did I do to deserve her hatred?

She felt Naru's hand squeeze her's again trying to comfort her.

"Dianne needs to get over herself," Madoka stood up.

Luella knelt down beside the chair the younger woman sat in and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Mai, look at me."

Mai looked up into the other woman's eyes. "We know you aren't the type of person that Dianne is trying to paint you as. You are a much better person than she is and Oliver loves you very much, we all do. You have more class in your pinky finger than Dianne has. She's always been this high class snob, and the only people who will believe her story are those weak minded idiots who will believe anything spoon fed them in one of those gossip rags." Luella gave her a hug. "I am very proud to have you joining our family, and don't let anyone tell you differently." Mai nodded as tears came to her eyes that she struggled to hold back.

Martin turned back to the table. "I think it's time we headed out," he announced.

* * *

As they drove towards the building that held the parapsychology and psychology classes Mai gasped at some of the other buildings they passed. "This place is huge," a sense of awe filled her voice.

Naru chuckled beside her, "Yes, it is. There is something like 32 different schools that make up Cambridge."

"That's more than Tokyo University has."

"Yes it is," Martin agreed. "However when it comes to psychic research there's not enough credible researchers out in the field. Most are like the ones you see on TV who have humble beginnings. We are more scientific in our approach although, the ones on TV do have their purpose, mostly for ratings. But there are some who are credible—"

"And others who are frauds," Naru finished for his father.

Lin pulled the car into the parking slot reserved for Martin Davis. The group piled out as they stood before the building with rows of ivy growing up on several sides. Their tendrils reaching for the life-giving rays of the sun hidden behind several dark clouds in the sky, Mai smiled as it reminded her of a story her mother had once told her when she was a child.

Naru reached out and interlaced his fingers in hers as they walked toward the building. He was dressed in one of his black suits with his signature black overcoat on.

They entered the building and walked to an office where a pleasant looking blonde woman sat. "Good morning," she spoke to the group.

"Good morning Maureen," Martin spoke to her.

Naru and Lin both nodded as Madoka winked and placed her hand up to her face in a call me motion.

Entering the room that led to both Naru and Martin's offices there sat two couches facing each other with a small coffee table in the middle. Beyond were two doors one read Doctor Martin Davis and the other read Doctor Oliver Davis.

Naru took Mai into his office and took off his overcoat hanging it onto the coat rack. He opened his briefcase and pulled out some papers handing them to Mai. "Would you make me a hundred copies of these?"

"Sure," she smiled brightly, moved over to the copy machine, placed the originals into the machine, and then began the coping process. She glanced down at her hands as she glanced over at Naru. "Naru, what am I going to do in the classroom?"

"You'll be my assistant and observe the class for anything that looks out of place."

* * *

Lucy Knox held the paper in her hands and reread the article again. You could say she was furious, but actually, she was livid. Rising from her seat on the love seat, she stalked through the house stopping any of the servants she passed with one goal in mind.

Finding her goal she rounded on her daughter who was talking again on the phone to she guessed another reporter. Pulling the instrument out of her daughter's hand, she slammed it down into its cradle. "How dare you spread lies about Miss Taniyama," she shouted at her daughter.

Dianne rose and stared at her mother. "No Oliver is mine."

"Dianne you need to wake up from this delusion."

"Mother, it's not a delusion. He loves me, not her."

Lucy took a deep breath and then the sound of flesh on flesh was heard throughout the house. Dianne held her cheek from where her mother had just struck her bringing tears to her eyes. "Why are you taking that bitch's side?"

Lucy took Dianne's hands in hers. "Oliver was not here long enough for you to even have a relationship with him. He met Mai and fell in love with her, not you."

Dianne screamed in frustration as she pulled her hands out of her mother's. "You've been taken in by her too." She turned on her heel and ran out of the room. "I'll save you from her," she muttered to herself as she ran from the room.

Lucy picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Davis's home. She knew she needed to apologize to Luella for her daughter.

* * *

K-dog wadded up the paper and threw it into the wastepaper basket next to the small desk that sat in his and Kenta's hotel room. Kenta entered from the attached bathroom with a towel around his waist and another drying his hair. "What gives, I was going to read that later."

"The Knox girl has Mai painted out to be a tramp."

"What are you going to do?"

"First call the Davis's and find out where she is."

* * *

Tachibana stared at the huge building. "So this is where she is?"

Hotta nodded, "What do you want us to do?"

Tachibana passed a small device to Hotta. "You're the youngest and you would pass as a student. Slip this into her bag and don't screw up. Master Kyoya is expecting results."

Hotta nodded and left the confines of the car to find the girl in question.

* * *

Mai collected the papers from the copy machine and handed them to Naru. "I need to go over some details with father but take this," he handed the girl he was in love with a note. "Go to the room and then write in English on the whiteboard what this says and I'll be there in a few minutes." He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her mouth. "Don't get lost."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Jerk," as she left the room in a huff.

He couldn't help but smirk at her retreating figure.

* * *

Mai strolled down the hallway as her shoes echoed off the tiled floor. As she passed through an archway, someone reached out and grabbed her from the shadows clamping a hand over her mouth. She heard a voice she vaguely recognized in her ear. "Don't scream Mai, we need to talk."

She nodded in understanding and the hand released itself and she turned to find herself staring up into the six foot something, blond haired visage of a certain Keisuke Takahashi. "Keisuke, what are you doing here in England?"

"I can't say too much at the moment, but you're in danger Mai. Stay close to Naru and Lin and don't go wandering off on your own."

Confusion crossed her face she couldn't help to ask, "Why am I in danger?"

"I've got to go, just stay with Naru and Lin." The blond man noticed movement down the hallway and he turned towards the window, opened it quietly, and jumped out leaving a very confused Mai in his wake.

"What just happened?" she asked herself as she continued on her quest to find Naru's classroom.

* * *

Dianne's cell rang and glancing at the caller ID she noted it was Rush. "What do you want," she hissed into the receiver.

"Ooh someone's in a foul mood, wouldn't be because she didn't get any last night."

She heard his laughter through the phone and wanted nothing more than to end this conversation quickly. "Read your little smear campaign in the paper luv, however you're just going to look like a fool when it blows up in your face."

She seethed as her face turned a fascinating shade of reddish purple. A maid saw her and ran in the other direction not wanting to be the target of her rage. Through a clenched jaw, she managed to squeak out, "Who gave you the crystal ball."

"Luv when it comes to the Davis' they always come out smellin' like a rose, you should know that. The last girl who tried this tact was left looking like a fool. I have my own sources some close to the Taniyama girl, and I hate to tell you this but she is the genuine article. She is head over heels in love with Dr. Davis, and actually her connection to the Davis family goes back to before she was ever born, so sorry luv but you will lose."

She screamed as tears of hatred slid down her face at the click of the disconnected call. "I hate her," she muttered as she slid down the wall in the hallway. "I hate her," she muttered again.

* * *

Mai entered the classroom, took out the paper, and began to write, Paranormal-Investigating 101 followed by Dr. Oliver Davis. Then she wrote the question what is a Paranormal Investigation. She couldn't help but giggle thinking back to the very first case they worked on together at her school, which brought a smile to her face.

Hearing the doors open from above she turned to face several students who entered the room from above, several went to their seats while some just stopped and stared at the young Japanese girl. Some glared wondering if this was the girl they had read about in the paper who was taking their chances away at getting with the young professor.

The room began to fill up as Naru entered the room and he directed Mai to sit at the table beside his podium. Sitting his briefcase down on the table, he opened it as he spoke clearly. "I've been gone for a while researching in Japan, I have no idea where Professor Pudgetuttle left off at so we'll begin here." He indicated the words written on the whiteboard behind him.

Taking out the papers he turned to Mai, "Just hand out a stack of these to a row and they'll pass them on."

Mai began to climb the steps handing out the papers to the first student in each row. She listened to Naru as he spoke, "These are notes of actual cases that my team and I worked on while in Japan."

Several of the girls gave Mai hateful stares, which he noticed. He slammed the cover of his notebook down loudly as he gave his students a scathing glare. "I will not tolerate any form of disrespect in my class, especially towards one of my teammates."

"Doctor Davis," one bold girl spoke up. "You seriously don't expect us to believe that this girl was a member of your team."

"Is, she is a member of my team," these silly girls didn't need to know his relationship status but if they'd read Dianne's false account then they would have guessed that he and Mai are engaged.

"Back to the question on the board," he directed their attention. "Anyone here know what is a paranormal investigation?" No one answered, some were intimated by his previous outburst, and some only cared about his looks.

"Mai," he nodded in his girlfriend's direction as she descended the stairs, "care to answer the question?"

"Sure," she smiled brightly. "It's the search to find proof of the unexplained."

He turned to the whiteboard, wrote unexplained, and underlined it three times. "For our purposes we're going to concentrate on the cases at hand. Now go to the syllabus." He flipped the page of his own copy. "After this course you will be able to identify different types of hauntings, the equipment to use, and examine real cases. For each terms final you will choose one of these cases, list your team members, equipment to use, list your research and how you came to your conclusion on how to solve the case. Some of the brightest students from my father's class will be allowed to go on actual cases."

The students began to gossip amongst themselves. He sighed as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. He snapped the notebook closed a second time, its loud report echoing about the room. The class quieted down.

"Before we continue, you have two minutes to get this chatter out of your system," he glanced at Mai and gave her the I need tea look, she rose pulling out the thermos she'd made at home and poured him a cup. He took a sip and winked at her placing the cup down on the table he moved back to the whiteboard.

"What is a ghost?"

The room was so silent that if a cricket had been in the room it could have given the performance of a lifetime. No one wanted to answer in fear of being called stupid some having older siblings who had taken the class and some of those siblings had changed their course majors after that experience.

"No one has an answer?" He turned back to the whiteboard and wrote Ghost, Spirit, and Poltergeist.

"I hope your taking notes, there may be a quiz on this material at the end of the week." Several girls who had been staring at him while lost in la la land pulled out their notepads and pens and finally began writing notes.

"Ghost is a person who died but remains trapped between the earth and spirit plane. A spirit doesn't have to be specifically a person it could be an animal. The definition of a poltergeist is noisy ghost."

He took another sip of his tea before continuing. "Many researchers believe a poltergeist is caused by a human, which brings us to the notes from the first case. Read those," he noticed his father standing at his door. Walking over he stepped outside the room.

"Madoka is ready for Mai." Noticing his son's rigid posture he couldn't help but ask, "Is everything okay?"

"My class which is mostly female decided to start off by disrespecting Mai. There's still some hateful looks at her."

Martin gripped Naru's shoulder, "Just be there for Mai, that's all we can do right now. However, I did talk to our lawyers and a cease and desist order has been issued. If they continue to publish Dianne's dribble then we shall sue." Naru nodded, "Go get Mai, and I'll take her to Madoka."

Naru sighed wondering what his old mentor had planned. "Don't worry son, I know what she's got planned, and it's nothing to be worried about."

"I hope your right."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay in posting the newest chapter. I feel like a walking Mai, I cut a finger, burned my arm on the oven door, and got a small cut on the scalp from bumping into something. I guess I'm still a total klutz. LOL Glad my boys haven't taken after me. LOL So here's the latest chapter, please read and review. :)**

* * *

Keisuke rejoined Kenta in their rented muscle car. His cell began to play a certain ringtone, and he sighed knowing whom it was. Pulling it out of his pocket, he accepted the call, "Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Keisuke, I've got a bad feeling and I can't shake it," her voice was filled with a suppressed fear she was trying to hide.

"Calm down Jess, I just spoke to Mai and told her she was in danger."

"You don't understand you have to spell it out to her. Mai has a bad habit of ignoring people when they tell her she's in danger."

Keisuke sighed, "Okay, I'll send Kenta in to explain it all to Doctor Davis. I can't show my face again, Ootori has his goon squad here to protect Mai from me. You know sometimes I just wish my reputation from the biker days didn't precede me."

"Please be careful."

Keisuke threw his head back and laughed. "Don't worry Jess, I'm always careful. I'll call you later." He disconnected the call and returned it to his jacket pocket. He turned to face his companion.

Kenta waved a hand in the air. "I know I need to find Martin Davis and tell him what's going on."

Keisuke nodded as Kenta opened the passenger sidecar door and climbed out. He ducked his head down as he glanced at Keisuke, "you're going to move the car?"

"Yeah, I'll park two streets over," the older man replied as he fired up the car. Kenta closed the door and walked towards the building.

* * *

Martin and Mai strolled down a hallway as their footsteps echoed through the building. "Madoka wants you to sit in on Professor Pudgetuttle's class. When she's ready for you she'll come and take you to BSPR."

Mai nodded as a man approached the pair and bumped into Mai, dropping the tracking device into her backpack. "Excuse me," he mumbled as he continued on his way.

He slipped behind a pillar, pulled out his cellphone, and dialed. Speaking quickly Hotta hoped he would not be caught, "target acquired."

"Good now get back to base," Tachibana replied.

* * *

Mai entered the room, quietly pulled out a chair, and took a seat trying not to disturb Pudgetuttle's class or draw any more attention to herself that she faced in Naru's classroom. She pulled out a pen and spiral notebook.

She found that it was better to concentrate on the professor's comical sounding voice than looking at his face or she'd have to fight a fit of giggles like those that she had at the engagement party.

"Psychograpy or automatic writing is a psychic ability that allows a medium to gather information from a spirt on a subconscious level or trance like state." He eyed Miss Taniyama sitting in the back of the class.

"Moving on, the next topic on our agenda is cleansing. When should you as a medium cleanse the energy in a house?" He glanced around the room, "No one? Although, I myself am not a medium I have worked with some very skilled mediums." He was pretty sure Mai knew the answer but given the article in the paper this morning he didn't want to single her out. Lin had been sent by Martin to give the professor the word not to put a spotlight on the girl because of her experience earlier.

"The reason for cleansing is to get rid of the negative energies in a home with a confirmed haunting. This leads us to when you should cleanse, first if there is a consistent negative haunting or the atmosphere is heavy, oppressive, or dark. There has been recent emotional trauma, like someone is dying or recently died."

One of the students raised her hand, which unlike Naru Pudgetuttle answered on the spot. "What if there is an oppressive feeling always at the same time like 3 a.m?"

"Any specific reason behind your question, Miss Yates?" he asked as he scratched his head.

"My aunt's house, I've spent the night there several times and always at 3 a.m. it feels like someone is watching me."

Pudgetuttle absentmindedly nodded which drew a few chuckles from the class. "3 a.m. is the mockery of the time of Christ's death. Demons become more active at that time, however it doesn't mean that a demon is present. It could also be a spirit that died at that time and could be a residual haunting." He smiled, as Miss Yates seemed to calm down a bit.

Mai was finding this particularly interesting. Madoka stuck her head in the door and whispered, "Come on Mai."

Mai closed the notebook and put both the notebook and pen back into her backpack, and quietly slid the chair back under the table. She exited the room joining Madoka in the hallway. The pink haired woman glanced at the younger girl as they began to stroll down the hallway. "So what did you think about Pudgetuttle's class?"

"I found it interesting, but I can't look at his face or I wind up in a fit of giggles," the brunette smirked.

Madoka giggled, "Well you'll get used to him. He's an important member of BSPR. He's our gadget man and creates some interesting devices that we use. He's also very good at teaching the medium class even though he's not a medium himself."

They reached a stairwell and climbed the stairs until they reached the landing. Madoka turned left to a pair of frosted glass doors. A small black device sat in front of the right side door, it looked like some weird looking card reader to Mai.

The pink haired woman pulled out a card as big as a credit card and swiped it through the device. A pair of green lights blinked on and the sound of an audible click reached Mai's ears.

Madoka smiled as she opened the nearest door, "We need to get you an ID card made, because for the next two years you'll be training here." She led the brunette to a desk where a pleasant looking redhead sat behind a desk. "Hi, Carley, I need an ID for Miss Taniyama," she motioned to Mai.

Carley gave the younger woman a friendly smile as humor flashed in her greyish green colored eyes. "You're the one who captured our Oliver's heart," the red head winked at Mai as the younger girl felt a flush of heat from her face. "Glad it's you and not that shark Dianne Knox."

Carley reached over her desk to give Mai a reassuring pat on the hand. "You're so cute no wonder Oliver fell for you and I can tell you're a good person."

Madoka giggled at the memory of the blonde who tried to insert herself into Oliver's life when he returned to England and how she had tried to claim that she had psychic powers.

Carley frowned at the pink haired woman. "Get those thoughts out of your mind Madoka."

Mai gaped at Carley, "Your psychic too?"

Carley giggled at the expression on the younger girls face. "Most everyone who works here at BSPR has some type of psychic powers, well other than Madoka and Martin Davis. Some are gifted with PK, some are gifted mediums, and then there is you. I'm just clairvoyant but I need to touch someone to learn his or her intentions. That's how I knew you're a good person."

The redhead picked up a paper, attached it to a clipboard, and held it out to the younger girl. "You just need to fill this out so I can get busy making your ID card."

Mai took the cool feeling clipboard from the older woman's hand, stepped over to a chair, and sat down to begin filling it out. She stole glances at Madoka and Carley who continued to gossip and giggle about something. The brunette couldn't help but smile; they reminded her of Michiru and Keiko, which gave her a slight feeling of homesickness.

It took maybe five or so minutes for Mai to fill out her personal data. Rising she rejoined the pair and handed the clipboard back to the redhead. "Okay, now stand in front of that screen and I'll get your picture taken."

Mai moved over and gave her best smile as a bright flash appeared. She blinked a few times trying to clear the spots that floated before her eyes.

Madoka called over her shoulder to Carley, "We'll be in the medium's training room."

"Gotcha," the other woman replied as she began typing into a computer Mai's information.

Madoka led Mai to a room that had large pillows thrown haphazardly over the floor. She gestured for the brunette to sit on one of the pillows as the pink haired woman's eyes glistened with unshed tears and a melancholy feeling washed over her. "I used to work with Gene in this room to improve his skills," she offered by way of explanation.

She wiped at her eyes as Mai looked down at her hands. "Okay no more of this," Madoka took a shuddering breath as she fought to control her emotions again. "First we're going to work on honing your intuition. Your intuition is good because it warns you if something bad is going to happen but I bet you didn't know that you can use it to gather information."

Mai gaped, "I didn't know that."

The pink haired woman smiled, "I'll talk you through the method. It's similar to grounding yourself when you use your spiritual healing."

"How'd you know about that?"

Madoka giggled again, "Lin. He sends reports to me about you and I've discussed your powers with Martin, and don't worry it's all been good."

"Is there anything you all don't know?"

Madoka glanced at the ceiling, chuckled, and simply replied, "Not much that I don't know about Oliver and you Mai." Her amused expression went back to serious. "Let's get started, because Naru wants you and him to go home for lunch before heading out to the Dixson's house."

Mai nodded and smiled as her thoughts went to Naru and the night they shared together.

"Now, what I want you to do since we're both now comfortable is close your eyes and keep your spine straight but allow your shoulders to fall forward a bit." Madoka smiled to herself as the younger girl followed her instructions.

"Focus on your breathing and how your stomach rises and falls. Focus on your breath and think of yourself as riding a gentle rolling wave. If you lose focus, go back to focusing on your breathing. It will take a few times to learn how to keep your focus. However, remember you will get distracted at times so don't criticize yourself. You need to do this exercise fifteen minutes at a time.

"Now that you're relaxed and focusing open your mind and listen to your surroundings. Remember to trust your hunches and feelings and most of all learn to trust yourself." Madoka timed Mai with her watch until she reached the fifteen-minute mark. "Okay Mai, now it's time for you to do this on your own. Don't forget to focus on your breathing."

Mai allowed herself to follow Madoka's instructions. As she opened her mind, she began to feel fear. Why should she feel fear here in BSPR? She frowned and slowly analyzed why the fear was beginning to get so strong. Her mind reached out to three men who had unsavory thoughts about her.

She heard a voice inside her mind, "Mai, tell Madoka to get you out of there," Gene whispered.

She gasped as her eyes flew open and she whispered, "Gene…" Looking up at the pink haired woman, "Madoka, Gene just told me to tell you that we need to get out of here now."

"Why?"

"There are three men here who want to hurt me."

"Dianne… has to be. That girl just won't stop with her fixation over Oliver."

Carley entered the room with the newly made ID in hand. "Here you go Mai."

The younger girl's hand shook as she reached out to take the card and slid it into her bag.

"Carley get ready for a fight and you might want to call for backup," Madoka called out to her friend as she hit the panic button on her phone that was a direct line to Lin. "We're going to have company, looks like the shark managed to sneak some goons in here to hurt Mai."

Carley's eyes narrowed, "Bring them on I love a challenge." Although, something nagged in the back of the woman's brain, how did they manage to bypass her she always checked people first to make sure their intentions were good or evil.

* * *

The sandy blond haired man wandered through the halls until he spotted a familiar looking raven-haired man. "Doctor Davis, I need to speak to you somewhere in private," his tone implied urgency.

"Kenta?" Naru was surprised to see a member of the Redsuns here in England.

"Not so loud dude, the walls have ears," the slightly older man glanced around.

Naru understood his meaning and motioned for the other man to follow him back into the now vacated classroom. "We won't be disturbed here." Naru crossed his arms over his chest as he shot an icy glare at the street racer. "Now what's so urgent that you had to find me here?"

"Look, simply put Dianne Knox hates Mai and the fact that she's in your life. She took out a contract to kill Mai but the funny thing is she hired Keisuke to kill Mai based on his rep when he was a member of a motorcycle gang. He warned her earlier today but didn't get a chance to explain things because Ootori had sent some of his bodyguards here to protect her but Dianne is getting antsy."

Naru was shocked but he kept his emotionless mask firmly in place. "Thank you for telling me this." He grabbed a scrap of paper that sat sitting on the table by his podium, and scribbled something down on it. "These are mine and Lin's cellphone numbers. Tell Keisuke to call me later, because I have a case and Mai will be with me."

"I'll tell him, but keep your guard up. That woman is crazy."

Naru smirked as he looked at the older man. "You don't have to tell me twice, I've known that since I returned to England with my brother's body." He didn't show it but just mentioning that Gene was no longer with him brought new pain.

Both men said their goodbyes as his deceased brother's voice entered the back of his mind. "Noll, get to BSPR three men want to hurt Mai and Madoka is with her."

Naru's eyes widened as he grabbed the briefcase and took off like a shot out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope everyone who's reading this enjoys this chapter. Please Read and Review. **

* * *

Before the three women could even think about pushing the door open it swung out and three men stood there crowding the doorway. Carley eyed the three men standing before her. Besides being head of security, she was also a skilled fighter. She figured if she struck the first man just right she'd be able to hold off the other two from entering the room for possibly five minutes.

She sized up the other two men behind the squat man. Both were taller, however, one looked to be clumsier than the other was.

Her eyes traveled back to the shortest of the trio and noted that his muscles were like bands of steel. There was not an ounce of flab on the thug's squat frame.

His expression made the fear that Mai felt even more palpable. Her feet froze as if they were glued to the floor. Visions of Leiko flashed before her eyes as she grimaced. Her remaining scars began to ache as the memories of Leiko's attack and subsequent stabbing came to mind. Mai absentmindedly rubbed the scar of the knife wound on her shoulder.

"Mai snap out of it," she heard Madoka call to her.

The brunette's eyes blinked as the image of Leiko disappeared and Madoka's came into focus. "Get ready to fight. We have to hope Lin can get here in time." The teen nodded and loosened a strap on her backpack. She hoped she could use the bag to defend herself.

Madoka pushed Mai behind her as the shortest of the thugs telegraphed his intent to rush into the room as he glared at the brunette.

As he began to spring forward, Carley struck at the family jewels causing his eyes to cross as he grunted in pain. He grabbed at his crotch as he leaned over and Carley followed it up by grabbing his head with her hands and pushed down as her knee came up connecting with his forehead. He dropped to the floor.

The other two thugs tried to pull him out of the way. The klutzy one connected his head with the doorframe. He glared at the three women inside the room. He now didn't care whether his target was the brunette in his mind all three of these women were going to pay.

* * *

Aijima held out the headphones for Tachibana to listen. Not only was the device they had planted on Mai able to track her location but it had a microphone built in so they could listen to what was going on wherever she was.

Tachibana listened intently to the sounds of a struggle-taking place within the confines of BSPR. Grabbing his cell, he called Hatta who happened to be the closest to the girl's location. "Get into BSPR now. You remember what Master Kyoya said no one is to harm a hair on Miss Taniyama's head or he'll have our heads."

* * *

Once they finally got the squat thug out of the way the klutz of the trio of thugs began to step through while the sound of him cracking his knuckles were heard throughout the room and a feral grin crossed his face. He would have been terrifying if he hadn't tripped over his feet and fell down in front of Carley.

The redhead stared down on the thug and smiled bright and cheery as she pulled her fist back and punched down as hard as she could. A loud crack was heard as her fist made contact with his jaw.

The third thug grabbed the guy by his ankles and pulled him out of the way and he soon started to enter with the squat man who had now recovered somewhat from the abuse he had taken early on behind the tallest of the trio.

The taller one threw a punch at Carley and she sidestepped the attack and now faced Madoka and Mai, she thrust her elbow behind her and connected with the thug's stomach. She heard the whoosh as his breath was forced out of him.

Naru reached the landing at the top of staircase to see Lin sliding his card through the card reader. Following the older man who raced through the door, he was hot on the Chinese man's heels as they headed for the medium's training room.

Unknown to Lin and Naru Hotta followed behind trying to keep enough distance that they wouldn't notice him but still close enough to gain entry into BSPR. However, lady luck was not on his side. As he reached, the door the pair had gone through he reached it just as it clicked close. He pulled on the door to find that had locked. He groaned as he noted the card reader. Tachibana would have his head.

* * *

As they entered the room, they saw Carley grappling with the taller man and Lin immediately began fighting with him. Naru spotted Mai and Madoka trying to fight off the squat man. Madoka was on his back trying to choke him while Mai was trying to fight him away from her with her swinging backpack, but the man ignored Madoka and grabbed the backpack drawing Mai in towards his reach.

Naru grabbed Madoka, pulled her off the man's back as he swung his briefcase with all his might, and hit the man in the side of his head, which gave a popping sound as the man fell to the ground.

Mai leaped into Naru's arms and clung to him as he held onto her tightly. "I was so scared…" she managed to get out as she trembled in both relief and fear and buried her head into his chest.

He didn't want to let her go as he held onto her. "You're safe now." He pressed her closer to him feeling as her tremors began to calm down. He kissed her on the top of the head.

The brunette nodded into his chest silently agreeing with him. Turning he saw that Carley and Lin had subdued the third man. By this time, her backup had finally arrived. She glared at the pair, "What the hell took you two so long in getting here?"

"Sorry ma'am but we were called to another part of the building and then discovered that it was a false alarm."

"Let's bundle this lot up and get them ready for the police."

"Wait Carley, I want to question them find out who hired them first," Naru spoke to the redhead. "Get the footage ready."

"Sure thing, Oliver," she smiled this was going to be fun.

* * *

He allowed Madoka to take his fiancée as the pair left the room to wait for him and Lin.

Lin, Carley and the pair of security guards tied the trio up and deposited them into a room. Naru entered the room and faced the trio who were now regaining their senses.

The klutzy one glared at Carley as he moved his mouth and pushed his tongue against his teeth to see if he'd lost any or if any were loose.

Naru cleared his throat gaining their attention. "Who do you git work for?"

The squat man glared, "Why should we tell you a thing?"

Naru's eyes narrowed as he returned the glare with his icy stare and the room's temperature began to drop. "Because if you don't I will unleash my PK on someone and the other's will watch while that person becomes a permanent fixture with the wall." He nodded at Carley who sat down a laptop in front of the trio. On it was a younger looking Naru, and it was the PK demonstration. She pressed play and the others at first were sort of interested and then shuddered in fear as they watched the block become part of the wall.

"Now, answer my question. Who do you work for?" Naru's blue eyes flashed dangerously as his icy stare managed to become colder along with room.

The squat man looked up at Naru. "Look it was a third party job. Somebody called our boss who gave us this job. The person who hired our boss has connections and was able to get us in here, I don't know who the person is but we report to Rush."

He turned to Carley and nodded who pulled out her cell and called for the police. He knew he'd heard the name before somewhere, but right now, he had matters that are more important on his mind.

* * *

Naru led Mai to a back lot behind the psychology and parapsychology building and up to Martin's van that was used in the haunted hospital case. He pulled keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door helping Mai into the passenger seat, and closed the door. Strolling around the front of the van, he opened the driver's side door and climbed in, placed the key into the ignition and brought the van to life.

"I didn't know you could drive, Naru."

"Unlike Japan whose driving age is eighteen, here in the U.K. the age is sixteen. So after we're married I can help you get your driver's license because you'll be an English citizen." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled at the fact that he could still make her blush as her face turned a cute shade of pink.

Putting the van into drive, he moved the van over to the side of the building, drove up past the trailer, and then put the van into reverse. Skillfully he backed the van up to the trailer until he heard a metallic clank and felt the van lurch at the contact. He threw the gearshift into park and climbed out of the van locking down the trailer hitch and his fingers deftly connected the wires that would activate the brake lights on the trailer.

He climbed back into the van as Professor Pudgetuttle came running up to the driver's side of the van. "Oliver, I'll be joining you on this investigation," he called as he threw open the side door and climbed into the seat behind Naru, and closed the door as it latched back into place.

Mai turned her head away and placed put her finger in her mouth as she bit down on it trying to keep the urge to laugh at bay. This was going to be a painful investigation as she brought tears to her eyes.

"Did my father okay it and who will be teaching our classes?"

"Yes he Okayed it and asked me to operate the computers and the monitor screen. My teaching assistant Nick Meyers will be teaching our classes." Elmer paused and cleared his voice, "Are we going to pick up the two students that have been selected by your father to work on this case?"

Naru frowned as he glared out the windshield. "No, I'm heading home first so Mai and I can pack for this case." He didn't feel that his fellow professor needed to know that he didn't need the unwanted attention or females or any males hitting on his fiancée.

Putting the van into gear, he drove the van around the building and spotted Lin and Madoka climbing into the sedan so they could pick up John Brown at the airport and take him out to the Dixson home. Naru drove the van out of the lot and onto the road in the direction of the Davis home.

* * *

After eating lunch at the Davis home and packing for a few days for the investigation Dan Birch joined them. Naru drove the van to the Dixson home and Elmer climbed out and opened the almost semi-sized trailer. He and Dan pulled out the generator and fired the machine up.

Elmer climbed back inside the trailer and turned on the lights firing up the computers and the giant screen where the cameras would be monitored.

Naru and Mai stood outside the trailer and Naru led her around the side that was hidden from the house. "When the others get here I want you to get Mrs. Dixson and bring her to the trailer so I can interview her. Afterwards I will assign teams and we can begin this investigation."

Mai nodded as she glanced around at the scenery then looked back up into Naru's Cerulean blue eyes. I'd like to ask John to marry us."

His trademark smirk appeared on his face and he raised an eyebrow as he gazed into her cinnamon brown eyes. "Are you sure you can't read my mind."

She giggled, "No, I can't read your mind silly."

"Actually I was thinking the same thing about asking John to perform the marriage ceremony." He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss as he caressed her back with his hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Was going to try to put the entire case in one chapter but of course it didn't work that way. I will try to get the rest of the case finished by Halloween. I also want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far you all have been so kind. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Naru leaned back in his chair as he observed his team. Lin and John had both arrived earlier before the core of BSPR people. He inwardly groaned as he grasped the bridge of his nose as a migraine threatened. He wished Mai would hurry back with Mrs. Dixson.

Julian Miller and Bernard Farnsworth were in the middle of another argument. In a way, the pair reminded the dark headed teen of Takigawa and Matsuzaki. He'd hoped he would leave those frustrations behind in Japan, however how much he'd wish that it would end seems as though he still had argumentative team members. His patience was wearing thin, as John tried to intervene in the men's argument.

Naru noted the appearance of shadows at the end of the trailer. He caught sight of Mai climbing the small steps that led into the trailer. Mrs. Dixson and her two children followed her. The older of the two girls appeared to be about fourteen and the younger was around ten.

They resembled their mother's looks with blonde hair but it was a shade or two darker than their mother's. Both had the same bluish gray eyes of Mrs. Dixson's. Mai pulled a chair over for the older woman to take a seat, while the woman's daughters took up flanking positions beside their mother.

Naru shot the members of his team a harsh gaze as his eyes spoke volumes and everyone quieted down. He nodded to Lin who brought up a blueprint of the house while Professor Pudgetuttle readied himself to mark down the hotspots on the computer screen.

Naru gazed at the woman seated across from him. "Mrs. Dixson, can you explain what kind of paranormal experiences you've had?"

The older woman smiled at him, "Please call me Cully. Mrs. Dixson makes me feel old." She paused as she cleared her throat. "As far as experiences in some rooms I've smelled either a woman's perfume or in some cases chocolate. My husband, who moved out until this is resolved , he heard a woman's screams, doors rattle and he was pushed and had deep scratches appear on his back and arms."

"Momma," the ten year old grabbed her mother's sleeve tugging drawing Cully's attention to her. "I heard a woman say that she was going to hurt daddy right before he was scratched."

Naru's eyebrow rose at the girl's comment. "Where have the attacks taken place?"

Cully glanced up to the ceiling at the trailer as she thought. "Uhm…," she looked directly into the young man's face, "the living room, cellar, and the kitchen, and we've heard the sound of footsteps running up and down the stairs." Tears pooled in her eyes, "Please Doctor Davis help us I want my husband back home and not to have to worry if he's going to be attacked or not."

Mai reached out and embraced the older woman in a reassuring hug. "Don't worry Cully. There has never been a case that Oliver couldn't solve."

Cully couldn't help but hope that the younger woman was right. As she rose from the chair, her daughters fell in step behind her as the trio exited the mobile base.

Naru turned to Lin, "Make several copies of the house plan with the marked hotspots. I'm going to assign teams in a moment." Lin nodded as his fingers flew over the keyboard of the computer terminal he sat at.

He turned to his team as Mai took a spot by his left side with her hand gently resting on his shoulder. He reached up and gave it a gentle squeeze feeling some of the tension that had built up earlier leave his body knowing she was near him.

He glanced at the two college students, "Your names?"

A dark-haired girl stepped forward. "I'm Savannah Blickendorpher," she spoke matter of factly reminding Mai of Naru before he'd discovered the resting place of his deceased twins body.

The other girl sort of swung her hips forward as she brushed her auburn colored hair over a shoulder, as she smiled seductively, and sent him a look as if she were undressing him with her brilliant green eyes. "I'm Cassidy Dawson of the Boston Dawson's." She held out her hand expecting the black clad man to take it. Instead, she found herself faced with a frightful stare.

She backed up a bit at the look in Naru's eyes. "As for teams, two will have a student. My father wants them to learn some skills about a real paranormal investigation. Julian you will be paired up with Savannah and Bernard will be paired with Cassidy. Dan will be paired with Maria, and Mai will be with me. If we need an exorcism John will be on standby."

Lin handed him the copies of the floor plan of the house in question, and Naru passed them out to each team. "Bernard and Julian will set up the equipment with the hotspots taking the girls and showing them what needs to be done. Dan and Maria I want you two to take go walk through the house and I want Mai to accompany you. Report back anything you may sense and then I will make the decision of what we do next."

As everyone began to leave to begin the setup of equipment Cassidy glanced at Mai and muttered loud enough for Savannah to hear, "What is so special about that girl? She's nothing to look at. From what Dianne says she's nothing but a mutt without a pedigree."

Savannah glanced at her schoolmate. Truthfully, she didn't like Cassidy, because the other girl based everything she felt on pedigrees and old money. "Cassidy do us all a favor and just shut the hell up and try to learn something instead of embarrassing yourself. The girl you just insulted is Dr. Davis's fiancée and from what I understand he was an orphan himself until the Davis's adopted him."

* * *

Dan, Maria, and Mai walked around the house both girls trying to get a feel of the house. Mai glanced off to the side and swore she saw an additional shadow along one of the walls. She got the distinct impression that the spirit in the house wanted to communicate.

Finding the cellar the trio entered the room. It had several woodworking tables scattered about the room along with shelves along the walls of home canned vegetables, jams and jellies. However, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary that the trio could tell.

Climbing back up the stairs they continued through the house until they reached the living room. Maria gazed around the room, her attention drawn to the fireplace. Mai allowed her shield to lower slightly to see if she could sense anything. She was hit by an overwhelming sensation that dropped her to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her waist as overwhelming waves of anger flowed over her body. She felt an icy touch on her shoulder as the color drained from her face and she climbed back up to her feet and ran out of the house.

Regaining control, she grounded and centered herself and set her shield back into place. "Are you okay Mai," she heard concern color Dan's voice.

She smiled slightly, "I'm fine. I guess we should report back to Oliver."

Dan chuckled as he smiled back at the brunette. "She just wants to hurry back to Oliver," he winked.

Maria giggled as she smirked at the older man instead of voicing her opinion.

The trio set off down the drive towards the trailer.

* * *

John glanced down at the young man who sat in the chair next to Lin. He could see the tension set in his shoulders and knew that deep down he was afraid that something would happen to Mai while she was inside the house. "Don't worry. I'm sure Mai is fine."

Naru sighed as he rose to his feet. "I know she is John," he replied as he motioned for the priest to join him. The pair of men exited the trailer and strolled through the yard to a Yew tree.

He knelt down by the tree as he reached down and ran a hand absently over the grass letting the blades slip through his long fingers. "I just hate being separated from her, but honestly John I need some advice. I found out earlier that another female who believes she should be with me and not Mai has not only decided to drag Mai though the mud of public opinion, but she's also hired a hit man to kill Mai." He grit his teeth as he spat out the last of his words, anger began to flare up inside as he consciously made an effort to control it.

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm his emotions before he could do something stupid and cause his fiancée that he loved to the depth of his soul to yell at him. Releasing the breath, he opened his eyes, to see that John looked rather displeased.

"Who would try to hurt such a kind soul as Mai's?" The blond man ran a hand through his hair trying to keep his own frustration from showing. "She can't even stay mad at you for very long before she forgives you," he chuckled.

Naru nodded as he glanced up at John as the glowing orb in the sky began its downward arc behind the trees painting the sky in a red glow as its light gasped as the last rays demanded to be seen before it succumbed to it's nightly rest. "I guess that's one reason why I love her so much." Rising to his full height, he stood in front of the blue-eyed Aussie.

"As for who wants Mai dead she's the daughter of a longtime friend of my mother's. The girl is delusional and believes that I'm in love with her and won't take no for an answer. It's a long story, but believe it or not the hit man is actually trying to keep Mai safe and now we have to come up with a way to incriminate her so charges will stick."

John now understood why Naru was secretly afraid for Mai. "And Miss Dawson didn't do anything to settle your nerves with her display this afternoon."

"Exactly," Naru ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "There was also another thing I wanted to ask of you John. Mai will kill me for bringing this up without her here, but we both agreed that we would ask you if you would marry us on July 27th."

"I would be honored. Where were you two planning on having the ceremony?"

"In the garden at my parents' home, we discovered that Mai's parents were also married there on the same day and she feels a connection to them there."

"I'll have to call Father Tojo once this case is finished but I'm sure there's nothing pressing for me to do at the church and he can spare me. I would also like to help you in catching this woman."

"I thought as a priest you were taught to turn the other cheek."

John chuckled and gave Naru a slightly evil smile. "I was the boxing champ of my church in Australia."

Naru couldn't help but chuckle along with the priest as the pair began to walk back to the trailer. Naru glanced at John and smirked, "You are definitely full of surprises."

* * *

Mai, Maria, and Dan entered the trailer and spotted Naru as he turned in the chair towards them. "Did you find out anything?"

"I sensed a female in the house, but every time I tried to focus on her she seemed to flee from me," Maria frowned.

"Mai, did you sense anything?"

"It was weird, at times there seemed to be an extra shadow following us around. You know kind of like a case of shadow people," her voice rose in pitch.

Naru nodded in reply to her statement. "Anything else?" he asked as he glanced at her.

"I really didn't sense anything until I decided to see if my shield was blocking my ability to sense anything so I lowered my shield just a little to see if I could feel anything in the living room." She trembled as she took in a deep breath trying to force a feeling of calm over her. "I was overcome by a feeling of anger and hatred that was so strong it made me feel like all I wanted to do was throw up. I had to get out of the house fast."

Naru reached out and pulled Mai into his lap as she gave a little squeak not expecting him to do that. He ran a comforting hand over her back and kiss to the top of her head. "Don't worry about it now," he hugged her tightly to him.

John smiled at the pair, but felt a chill as anxiety clenched his stomach. He could feel this case was going to be challenging.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the latest chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Bernard Farnsworth and Cassidy Dawson returned to the mobile base first. She gazed upon Naru holding Mai in his lap and she wanted to slap the girl out of Dr. Davis's lap. Cassidy's nostrils flared as her face began to turn red. Bernard almost laughed at the girl's display of anger. "Are most women so enamored with Oliver that they believe they are the perfect choice for him?"

She glared at the man standing next to him as she began to cool off. "I have no idea what you mean," she huffed.

"I believe you do. Besides you're the second woman in days who has displayed this kind of behavior." He smirked at her and then leaned in close to her. "You'd be better off falling for someone like me instead of Oliver. Face it other than Mai and his parents Oliver is an ice cube and that will never change."

She frowned, and somehow deep down she knew that what Farnsworth had to say was true. Maybe she really should take Savannah's advice and just leave the pair alone.

* * *

Dianne lay down on her bed and dreams of a dead Mai danced in her head and her being held in Oliver's arms while she comforted him over his fiancée's death brought a smile to her face. That was until her cellphone rang. Picking the device up she glanced at the caller ID and noted it was Rush.

"Rush," exasperation colored her voice, "why are you calling?"

"Sorry love but I'm cutting all ties with you and your project. Three of my men are sitting in Scotland Yard cooling their heels because I allowed you to talk me into sending them to BSPR. You never bothered to tell me that Oliver Davis is the Oliver Davis who can move things with his mind. I had a talk with them trying to get them to take up the job again and they refused and said they want to continue breathing and I've decided I do too."

"You can't Rush. I need your help especially since K-dog can't get close to Miss Taniyama yet." Silence greeted her as she practically begged. "Please Rush don't do this to me." She pulled open the drawer in the bedside table and pulled out the bible that rested there. Opening the book she pulled out the small pearl handled derringer that she had stored there within the book's hollowed out pages to hold the tiny weapon in her hand.

She let the breath she'd been holding escape from her lungs. "Let me make this up to you. Meet me at the usual place."

She could almost feel the excitement that she stirred up in the man on the other end of the phone. "Certainly love, I'll be there in about an hour." She ended the call, rose from her bed, picked up her small clutch, and placed the delicate weapon inside it.

"I hope I can talk some sense into him," she whispered as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

"Mai, I need to take a look around the house myself," Naru's eyes flashed as he was determined to get inside the building.

She reached out and put her hand on his chest as her own determination flared. "Not without me you don't. I promised your father I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Fine," he clenched his teeth and his eyes widened slightly as he came to a realization. Is this how Mai felt when he insisted on protecting her through every other investigation? Now he realized the tables had turned and she would be protecting him.

* * *

Naru and Mai entered the house and walked into the living room. Mai noticed the smell of lavender. "Do you smell that?"

"No, what is it?"

"Smells like lavender, like a woman's perfume." He nodded as they continued to walk around the house.

They strolled around the house and Mai was breathing a sigh of relief. So far, this spirit was behaving herself, but Mai felt that things were going to change very quickly.

Naru caught sight of the shadow of a woman in one of the upstairs bedrooms. He could have sworn that it turned to look at him. However, just as quickly it vanished from sight.

He shook his head as he banished the thought from his mind. As Naru and Mai began to descend the stairs, he felt someone push him as he feels an overwhelming dizzy sensation. He reached out and grabbed the railing to keep from falling.

"Naru are you all right?" Mai felt an overwhelming presence around them. "She's here. We need to get out of the house."

"Your right, but who is she and why does she hold such a grudge?" he asked aloud.

They continued down the steps and reached the living room, Naru gasped as he groaned at a painful slash across his stomach that both itched and burned. A woman screamed as if she was in pain.

Mai quickly ground and centered herself as she allowed her mind to reach out around them to not only try to gather information but to stop the attack on the man she was in love with. She felt the woman confronting him, and in a rather forceful voice, she made her own demand. "Leave Naru alone, he didn't hurt you."

They both hear a female scream followed by a disembodied voice. "Lies, all men lie. Men like him hurt me and he will hurt you too."

"Your wrong," her voice lowered in pitch but stayed steady as her determination set in. "Naru would never harm anyone intentionally."

The spirit began to take shape in front of Naru and she lashed out to attack Naru. Mai jumped in front of him as she felt pain in her back as she heard the cloth of her top and felt her skin rip in several long gashes on her back. A pained but happy expression crossed Mai's face as Naru caught her in his arms as the spirit vanished. She reached up and cupped his cheek. "I finally protected you."

Picking her up she whimpered as he tried to be careful of her back. He rushed as quickly as he possibly dared to reach the trailer. Carrying her inside, he began to issue orders. "Lin," he called.

The stoic Chinese man didn't have to be told twice. He reached down under the table pulling out a futon and moved it over to Naru who knelt down and gently laid her on her stomach on the futon. He looked up at his friend, "We've got to get her top off to examine the wounds."

Lin nodded as both he and Naru gently eased her top off and John went and grabbed a blanket to hold it up as a makeshift wall to give the girl some sense of privacy.

Savannah and Cassidy stood watching in the background. Cassidy couldn't help but mutter under her breath, "I bet she's faking it to keep her claws hooked into Doctor Davis."

Naru glanced over at the pair, even though Cassidy thought she was being quiet he still heard her. He wanted to confront the idiot, but Mai needed him. "Maria, call Joshua Davis and tell him I need him here yesterday. Some of these wounds that the spirit was going to inflict on me are going to need stiches."

Maria nodded as she pulled out a cell and began to converse with the only cousin of Oliver's that he could stand.

A series of long oozing and bloody gashes ran down Mai's back. Both Naru and Lin were dabbing at the wounds with peroxide and gauze pads as Mai groaned and whimpered in pain.

Glancing over at the pair of students, he offered them a bit of a challenge. "Would you like to see what kind of damage a vengeful spirit can do?"

Both girls moved over and looked at the wounds on the brunette girls back. They both gasped at the sight.

Savannah looked Naru in the eye. "If the spirit is a woman who attacks men why did she attack Miss Taniyama?"

He glanced down at Mai who had finally succumbed to a restless sleep. "She put herself between the spirit and me." He ran a hand through her cinnamon brown hair, "She swore to my parents she would protect me."

Maria caught the tail end of the conversation and glared at Cassidy. "Do you still think she's faking?" She squatted down next to Naru, "Joshua is on his way."

Naru nodded as he sighed and allowed himself to sit down next to Mai. He hated to see her hurt and in pain. "Julian, please wait for him at the entrance to base." Turning to Bernard, "Take the girls and check out the data we already have and see if you can find out where the spirit is hiding. Dan see if you can dig up any information about a possible woman's death in the house."

* * *

Rush glanced up at the nondescript apartment building and spotted the light on in the flat that Dianne secretly rented to have her secret clandestine meetings. He grinned remembering how excited she had been the last time they had met in secret.

However, something gripped him as something kept eating at him. Something about this meeting seemed to be off. Pulling out his cell, he made a call to his partner. "Hey man do me a favor just listen to me. Dianne called me for a meeting tonight after I told her I was cutting off our association with her. Remember if anything happens to me. Make sure that thumb drive gets to Oliver Davis."

He heard a grunted affirmative. He closed the phone and prepared to enter the building when he heard a noise from behind him.

Turning around he spotted Dianne standing in the ally and hoped that she hadn't overheard his conversation with his partner.

Smiling brightly at her he called out to her, "Dianne love what are you doing there?"

"I guess since your severing all contact with me I guess I have to make it permanent."

He noticed the gun in her hand. "Come on now love let's not get hasty."

She frowned as her face flushed in anger and a sneer pulled at her mouth as her eyes narrowed. A gunshot echoed in the night and she turned and hopped into her car that sat in the alley.


	14. Chapter 14

**The end of Mai's first case in England. Please Read and Review. Plus I want to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed. **

* * *

Joshua Davis stepped out of his car and glanced at his reflection in the side view mirror. Dark circles hung under his grayish blue eyes, and frown lines were beginning to etch into the creases around his mouth as he ran his hand through his dark hair. He noticed the light from the driveway, and the person who was bathed in the light from the rear of the trailer. Being a doctor, he was at the disposal of his uncle's family given the fact that their chosen profession could be dangerous.

Reaching into the car, he gripped the handle of his black doctor's bag, which was a gift from his Uncle Martin when he first entered medical school years ago not long after they had adopted Oliver and Gene. He closed the door and headed to the back of the trailer.

He recognized the man as he drew near. "Hi Julian I guess you're here to show me where Oliver is?"

Julian smirked, "Right this way doc."

Entering the trailer his gaze fell on that of his cousin who was in the process of comforting a wounded girl. Instantly he went into full medic mode. He took out a piece of gauze and wiped away the excess blood as he checked the wounds. "Some will need stiches while others can just be closed with butterfly clips but we'll have to bandage them to keep her clothes from snagging the clips."

Oliver nodded as he barely heard what his cousin said.

Joshua rummaged around in the bag and pulled out a topical anesthetic that would numb the skin around the wounds. As he rubbed the anesthetic onto the skin, he glanced at his cousin. "Does she have any allergies I should be made aware of?"

"She has an allergy to nuts, mainly peanuts."

Joshua nodded as he reached into his bag for a tube of jell. "I'm going to have to put this anesthetic directly into the wounds. It can be quite painful at first until the numbing properties take effect."

He began to insert the anesthetic jell into the wounds with a needleless syringe, and Mai's eyes flew open as she whimpered. "Naru, it hurts."

He leaned down and looked into her face as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's the anesthetic, Mai. You're going to need stitches and this is the quickest way to numb the wounds so you can't feel it."

A tear slipped out from one of her eyes as she forced herself to try to be brave.

Naru glanced at his cousin as the older man sat back on his heels. "We have to wait for about twenty minutes to half an hour for it to take effect but once it does she won't feel any pain."

"Did you take a look over her medical records that I faxed you from Japan?"

Joshua smiled sheepishly at his younger cousin. "I was going to but got slammed with several traffic accident cases and one farm accident." He glanced down at the girl in question. "So this is Mai? Sorry I couldn't make your engagement party but one of those traffic accidents were brought into my clinic."

Naru just nodded, "I understand totally my father accepted this case based on his friendship with the homeowners parents without consulting me."

Joshua chuckled quietly as mirth flashed through his eyes. "Parents…" He took another glance around the room. "If I had a quid for every time my parents wanted me to do something I'd be a millionaire several times over."

Naru chuckled himself at the man's irony. "I agree."

Joshua pushed up his shirtsleeve and glanced at his watch. Taking a needle, he threaded it with surgical sutures and began to sew the largest of the wounds closed.

"This will dissolve, but since she doesn't have a doctor here in England I want you to bring her into my clinic in about a week so I can check the wounds and make sure they're healing properly." As he finished with the stitches, he pulled out several of the butterfly clips and attached them to the smaller wounds. As he finished Naru lifted Mai up and held her under the arms so she was facing him as Joshua began unwinding a roll of gauze around her torso.

Lin rummaged around through her bag and found a top that was sort of loose fitting for her to wear. He pulled it over her head and Naru slipped her arms through the sleeves and then lay her back down on the futon.

"Do you know if she's allergic to morphine or not."

Naru shook his head, "No, she's not allergic to it."

Joshua pulled out a syringe and a small bottle of the drug. He stuck the needle into the bottle and then drew the plunger back. Once he filled it to a proper dosage, he pulled it back out and then flicked the side of the bottle to get the air bubbles out of the syringe. He pulled out another bottle, inserted the needle into it, and pulled it out mixing another drug into the syringe.

"What's that far?"

"It's a broad spectrum antibiotic. Better to err on the side of caution than to throw caution to the wind and risk her getting a terrible infection. Pushing up a sleeve on the shirt, he opened an alcohol swab, rubbed it on the top of the needle, and then rubbed it on her upper arm. He stabbed the needle into the arm and then pushed down on the plunger.

"This will allow her to sleep overnight." He pulled out a bottle of pills and handed them to Naru. "These are for pain. Give her one every six hours. They're potent so they may keep her asleep for a while. If her pain becomes too great bring her to my clinic no matter what."

Naru took the blanket from John and wrapped it around her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he brushed her hair out of her face. Standing up he walked over to the giant wall monitor. "Have you discovered anything?"

"No, we haven't discovered anything."

Naru frowned. "I hate to do this without Mai being aware, but I need to end this case. Maria, John I want you two to accompany me back inside the house and we'll see about putting an end to this tonight."

Lin glared at Naru. "Don't do anything foolish, Noll. I would hate to have to explain to Mai how you wound up in the hospital."

Naru nodded to his Chinese friend. "Watch over her Lin." He turned on his heal as the he medium and the priest followed the young man as he stomped down the drive toward the house.

Joshua glanced at Lin. "Is he always this protective of her?"

Lin chuckled slightly as he turned to the other man. "Yes."

* * *

Mai's eyes fluttered open and found herself standing on the astral plane. She realizes that she's inside the house, but the interior is different from Cully's. "This must be the past," she mutters to herself as she wonders around the house looking to find some kind of information that would help Naru solve the case. She spots a woman in a maid's uniform and realizes this is the spirit inside the house.

She sees a couple who must be the homeowners as they step into the kitchen where the maid is completing one of her tasks. "Katherine," the woman says kindly to the younger woman. "We're going out to London tonight so don't wait up for us."

"Yes, ma'am, I'll just finish my tasks."

The older man smiles gently, "You work extremely hard. Why don't you take the night off and go visit your parents."

"I might do that sir," she curtseys as the pair turns to leave.

Katherine, although pretty is of a sturdy build. Not an ounce of fat on her bones, but she looks as though she's split a bunch of wood in her lifetime. She turns toward Mai and walks through the girl as she heads upstairs to finish the dusting in the bedrooms.

Mai hears the sound of wood breaking and turns towards the front door to see three common thugs creep into the house. They begin to ransack the house looking for anything for money. A cloying scent comes from the three men, its putrid odor making her want to throw up. She realizes they must have come from an Opium den and are looking for anything value to support their habit.

Katherine begins to descend the stairs as she hears several male voices. As she steps on the landing she calls out, "Who's there?"

As she enters the living room, a man with dark hair and blue eyes grabs her. "Look what we have 'ere boys."

She stamps down on his foot with the heel of her shoe and turns slamming a fist into his face. The other two make to grab her but she fights them off too.

However, as she was making ground the man with dark hair and blue eyes grabs a fireplace poker and connects with the back of her head with it. As she collapses to the ground, he swings it hitting her with it repeatedly until she lays still. Leaving her for dead the three thugs run from the house leaving her battered and bleeding as a pool of blood begins to form around her.

The scene fades from Mai's sight as tears flow down her cheeks. Gene appears before her and pulls her to him. "I'm sorry you had to see that Mai.'

"I… I know she was a maid named Katherine, but did she die there alone?"

Gene rubs her back lightly being mindful of the wounds on her back. "No she didn't die alone. Her name was Katherine Johnston and it actually took her two days to die. Her employers cared for her and they called for a constable. Because of her description of her attackers they were caught, put on trial, and then hung for their crime."

She wiped the tears from her face. "Didn't she realize that they had been punished for her death?"

"No, she died before they came to trial so now she wants revenge on all men who looks like the one who beat her with the fireplace poker."

Gene looked around the astral plane as his eyes widened and a distressed expression crossed his face. "Mai, Naru is trying to confront her for hurting you. You need to wake up and help him."

As she began to fade from the astral plane she managed to hear Gene say, "Noll, you idiot scientist."

* * *

Mai's eyes flew open as she glanced around she noticed everyone was working on tasks that Naru had set them upon as Lin and another man conversed quietly near her. She hoped that her body would cooperate and that they wouldn't stop her as she leaped up and ran out of the trailer as fast as her legs could go. As she reached the exit she heard Lin yell, "Mai, stop."

Naru needed her and she made a solemn oath to his father that she would protect him. She knew she couldn't let Martin down.

She heard the footfalls of people behind her, but she knew she couldn't stop. Naru was putting himself in danger and if he used his PK, he would need her there to keep him alive. "You idiot scientist," she muttered under her breath as she continued running for the house.

* * *

Mai slammed the door open as she ran into the house. "Naru," she screamed as she frantically looked around for him.

Naru turned at the sound of her voice. "Mai?" he whispered. "I'm in the kitchen and you'd better have a good reason for being here."

She entered the kitchen as she panted and then stomped over to him as her eyes flashed anger. "Gene, he warned me that the spirit was going to attack you again. So I knew I needed to be here because I'm the only person who can help you keep from killing yourself if you decide to use your PK." Tears welled up in her eyes as she gazed into his. "If anything happens to you because I'm not here, I will never be able to live with myself," her voice caught as she gave a slight hiccup.

He pulled her gently into his arms. "You're here now, so nothing is going to happen to me."

Maria glanced around the room as the temperature began to drop. "She's coming."

Lin and Joshua finally reached the quartet as the spirit began to form on the other side of the room.

Mai took a defensive stance in front of Naru. "Katherine, it's time for you to move on."

Katherine glared at Naru. "Not until I've dealt with him."

"Katherine, please listen to me, Naru is not the man who beat you with the fireplace poker. That man was caught years ago by the police and he was put on trial, convicted, and hung for your death."

The woman glanced at Mai. "Is what you say the truth? You're not just saying this to keep me from killing him."

"You can trust me, Katherine. Please look around you, take a good look. Does everything in here look like it did when you died?"

The spirit gazed around the room, and it finally dawned on her, this young girl was right. "I'm sorry for hurting you earlier." A smile crossed the spirits features as she was surrounded by a golden light. "Thank you for opening my eyes." She faded from sight.

Naru sighed and Mai slumped backwards against him. "I'm feeling tired," she whispered.

He collected her in his arms and she snuggled her head into his chest. He was tempted to call her a dummy but knew the morphine shot was kicking in finally.

Joshua looked at the people standing around him. "What just happened?"

Maria smiled at him, "Mai just cleansed the spirit and convinced her to cross over to the other side.

"Do they usually cross over that easily?"

John shook his head in the negative. "No, a lot of times they don't want to give up their grudge and they will put up a fight."

"I actually found that interesting. If you'll allow me I'd like to tag along on the next case you have if I don't have anything pressing at the clinic."

Oliver nodded. "I believe that would be a good idea."


	15. Chapter 15

**I believe this chapter will explain some of the things going on. Please read and review. **

* * *

Kenta drove down the road as a flash off to his right caught his attention. Pulling the car over he climbed out and slammed the door closed as a high performance engine revved in the alley and the car sped off. He was unable to see the make or model of the car, but to him it sounded like one of those Italian cars. Maybe it was a Maserati.

He spotted a crumpled form lying by the entrance of the alley and he moved over to the person who lay on the ground and noted that blood came from his head around the temple. He pressed two fingers to the man's carotid artery and found a strong pulse. Pulling out his phone, he dialed for emergency services.

Looking up at a street sign, he gave the operator his location. Hanging up he called his mentor Keisuke Takahashi. "Keisuke don't freak out on me, but I just found your buddy Rush. Someone shot him and left him for dead."

He heard Keisuke's voice on the other end. "I'll call you back when I find out where they're taking him."

He nodded in response to something else and then hung up the phone as the ambulance showed up with police in tow. An officer climbed out of his car and began to question Kenta, while the younger man answered to the best of his ability one of the EMT's notified the officer that they were taking the wounded man to the Davis Medical Clinic.

Kenta was finally released from the officer's questions. He climbed back into his car and headed back to the hotel to notify Keisuke where they were taking the mobster.

* * *

Rush opened his eyes as his ears registered the sounds of bleeping machines. The squeak of rubber soles against the floor and the antiseptic smell of a hospital assaulted his nose along with the strong odor of a pine floor cleaner.

A sick taste filled his mouth as cottonmouth made it hard for him to swallow. His eyes widened as he was confronted by a sight he'd never in a million years thought he'd ever see again since he left Japan years ago. A tall Japanese man with blond spiky hair stood in the doorway speaking with a doctor.

"He's actually very lucky. The bullet was small caliber and thankfully wasn't closer to his temple than it was. He's going to have a nasty headache which is really good because if the person who shot him was a better shot then you would be identifying his body instead of visiting him."

"Thanks doc," Keisuke replied as he entered the man's room.

Rush's head pounded as his ears were assaulted by ringing phones, the clacking of keyboards, people talking in low voices and an intercom with voices coming over the infernal thing calling out codes and directions. He blinked at the pain inflicted on his eyes from the bright overhead lights.

He groaned as he reached up and felt the bandage around his head. "I can't believe she had the guts to shoot me," he muttered and dropped his hand down to where it rested across his abdomen. Glancing up he smiled sheepishly at Keisuke, "What brings the mighty K-dog out to visit me?"

Keisuke shook his head, "I wish you'd never called me and dragged me into this mess, Rush."

Rush lowered his voice hoping no one out in the hall would hear him. "Look it was just supposed to be a simple hit that I was contracting for a friend."

"You don't understand, man. I haven't gone by K-dog in a couple of years. I haven't run with the biker gang since my brother got me out. Now I'm Keisuke Takahashi, one of the best downhill racers that Japan has ever seen. Only now because of you and this Dianne Knox now I'm here in England."

Rush smirked, "You took the job didn't you."

"I did..." Keisuke glanced down at his feet. "However, I didn't do it to kill Mai. I have a different agenda."

Rush actually looked a bit apologetic. "Sorry, man but this girl was a nice piece of tail and it seemed simple enough to begin with. Then I started getting reports that I had allowed her delusions to color my judgement. So she got me to send three guys into BSPR to either beat Miss Taniyama up or even rape her so this Oliver guy would see her as damaged goods and drop her and run into Dianne's arms. Well that's how it was supposed to work, but the plan got changed and now three of my men are sitting in jail." He swallowed hard as he scrubbed a hand over his face trying to wipe away his regret.

"I decided I needed to sever my ties with her before anything else happened and she wanted to meet me at our usual place and she was waiting on me and shot me instead." He sighed as he glanced out the window at the dark night outside the window.

"So what are you going to do now? I believe that if she knows that your alive she'll come after you again or try to send me to finish the job."

Rush sighed as tenderly ran a hand through his hair. "I believe your right. I should probably lay low for a while, but let my men know that they are to carry on as if I am dead." A sadistic smile crossed his face. "She will get her comeuppance. My right hand man is delivering a thumb drive that has evidence that implicates her in the deaths of several people."

Keisuke nodded as his eyes gleamed. "Now if you consider yourself on the winning team this is what we're going to do."

* * *

Mai woke to find herself in Naru's bedroom. She heard the sounds of murmuring voices outside the bedroom. She rubbed her hands across the silky clean sheets.

She tried to sit up but pain shot through her back as she just managed to roll over onto her side facing the door. A dizzy feeling shot through her as she moaned, and the color drained out of her face as her eyes watered.

Naru entered and noted that she was awake. "Mai," he didn't have to ask her how she felt to know she was hurting and it hurt him to see her in pain. "Father wanted to come and see you and state his appreciation for protecting me yesterday, but I asked him not to disturb you." He closed his eyes for a moment as he fought against his urge to call her an idiot, as he would usually do. "Clara will come in and sit with you in case you need anything. I have to go and do a follow-up with Cully Dixson but I will return as soon as I can." He walked into the bathroom, filled up a glass of water, opened the medicine bottle, and shook a pill out into his hand. Returning he set the glass on the bedside table and helped her to sit up.

She moaned as the pain of the stitches pulled her skin under the bandages.

He held out the pill to her and she popped it into her mouth, as she took the glass from Naru's proffered hand, and washed the medication down as she drank all the water in the small glass.

He eased her back down on the bed and pulled the blanket up around her. He knelt down in front of her as he cupped her face in one of his hands as he brushed some stray hairs out of her face. His breath caught in his throat as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. He spoke softly to her. "I'm sorry. You were hurt because of my pigheadedness. If I wasn't so stubborn—"

She reached out and placed her hand on his lips. "Don't say another word, Naru. I don't blame you for what happened. We knew the risks, and I promised your parents I wouldn't allow you to be hurt." She smiled at him, "I would do it again to make sure you were safe."

He smiled gently at her, "I love you, Mai."

"I love you too," she whispered as her eyelids closed as the medication began to take effect.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes and his heart swelled.

"Who are you and what did you do with my idiot scientist brother," Gene appeared in the room with his usual smirk playing across his face.

"Gene," he growled at the vision of his deceased brother's image in the full-length mirror on the opposite side of the room. "Did you come here to gloat?"

"No I wanted to check up on my little brother and what do I find, he's actually being human."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of insult?"

"Never little bro," Gene smirked again. "Mai is really the best thing that has ever happened to you. Your finally coming out of your shell."

Naru glanced at his brother in the mirror. "Like I told mother, it's all because of Mai and her forgiving heart."

Gene chuckled at his brother, "I still can't believe that you would ever think that she could ever love me. For us it's more of a brotherly and sisterly love we feel for each other." He smirked at his brother as a devilish gleam flashed in his eyes. "Now it's time for you Mai to give me a slew of nieces and nephews." He smirked and ducked as he began to fade from the pillow that flew at the mirror.

* * *

Mai woke to find Clara sitting in a chair against the wall by the sliding glass door leading to the balcony. She groaned as she felt the need the go to the bathroom. "Clara," her dry throat croaked as she called out to the ten year old.

The girl put her book down she'd been reading and moved over to the bed. "Do you need another pain pill? Oliver showed me where they were before he left with Martin and Lin."

"No, I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll go get grandma to help," the little girl smiled as she ran out of the room.

Mai pushed the blanket off herself realizing that someone must have changed her clothes to her usual oversized T-shirt and shorts.

Rebecca huffed into the room followed closely by Clara. "Okay Mai, let's get you on your feet." The older woman smiled as she firmly grasped the younger girl under her arms and helped her to stand. "You're so pale. I'll have Clara go get you a bowl of soup that Alexander prepared for lunch. You need to eat something."

The older woman glanced at her granddaughter making sure she'd heard what she had said as she watched the girl run out of the room.

Mai grimaced as she moved to the bathroom, as Rebecca hovered but let the younger girl do as she was able giving her a sense of self-worth. Rebecca knew from experience how it felt to have to rely on someone else and how it affected her psyche.

* * *

Clara raced into the kitchen as the smell of the fragrant soup reached her nostrils. It made her stomach growl and mouth salivate. Alexander's cooking was to die for, she giggled as she remembered the phrase her mother had said once.

"Uncle Alexander, is lunch ready yet?"

The older man turned to the girl with a smile on his face. "Yes it is, but I thought you were keeping an eye on Mai."

"Mai needed to use the bathroom so grandma told me to come down here and get her a bowl of soup."

Alexander nodded knowingly. He pulled out two bowls from a cabinet, picked up the soup ladle, and dished out two bowls of the soup. He set them down on a tray and then poured two glasses of iced tea along with two spoons. "Can you carry that?"

Clara cocked an eyebrow at her uncle and stamped a foot. "I'm not a baby." She stuck her tongue out at him as she picked up the tray and turned only to bump into Madoka. "I'm sorry," she whispered as a little soup sloshed out.

"Is this for you and Mai?"

Clara nodded as her cheeks flared in a blush showing her embarrassment.

"Let me help you," Madoka commented as she took the tray from the ten year old. Clara sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Mai exited the bathroom as Madoka and Clara entered the room. "If you don't mind, I'd like to sit in a chair for a bit. I've been sleeping so much."

Madoka smiled, "It's no problem, and it's a beautiful day. Why don't you and Clara sit out on the balcony and eat."

Mai smiled, "Sounds great."

* * *

Keisuke and Kenta helped Rush into their suite at the hotel. "Here's our little home away from home."

"Nice place you got here."

"It pales in comparison to home, but it's got an extra room that you can use." Keisuke glared at the other man. "Now I'm going to have to set up some ground rules. You don't contact any of your associates we have to make them all believe your dead. Therefore, Dianne believes you're dead and that she got away with murder. This will make her bolder and she will do something stupid."

Rush chuckled, "She already did something stupid. That thumb drive is going to be the nail to her coffin. It has information on it that connects her to several murders, and even the death of someone close to Oliver Davis. Just imagine how angry he's going to be when he finds out exactly who killed his brother."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a bit intense. Please Read and Review**

* * *

"Lin, I need to stop at the University before we head home. I should check in with Pudgetuttle and see how the classes went today," Martin commented.

Lin nodded as he turned steering wheel on the car down a side street and headed for the university.

"If that's the case I should find out if I have any mail. I have a feeling that sometime soon I'm going to be receiving some phone calls from some irate parents," Oliver commented.

Martin chuckled, "that soon?"

Naru nodded, "Yes, because most of the girls instead of paying attention to the class itself are too busy ogling my looks. Yesterday before leaving for the Dixson's house, I had to remind them to take notes. Now with Mai injured it might be a week before I actually get back to class."

"Son, Christopher, and Clara are off for summer break they can keep an eye on Mai while you're teaching."

"Surely you jest father, leave Mai alone in the house to the whims of mother." He truly loved his adopted parents as much as he did Mai, but sometimes his mother's whims truly scared him. His body shuddered in response to his words.

"She won't be alone with Mai. The Birch's will be there too." Martin scowled as he took in Naru's appearance. "Noll, what happened on the case that you're not telling me?"

"Did you know that Cassidy Dawson is one of Dianne's friends?"

"No I didn't know that."

"She had the nerve to suggest that Mai was faking her injury's when she threw herself in front of me when the spirit decided to attack me the second time." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Should he tell his father about Dianne's plot to kill Mai? No, his parents didn't need bad blood with the Dianne's parents. He couldn't help that the girl in question was delusional.

"Oliver, what do you mean the second time?"

Naru sighed, "The first time it only managed to just lightly scratch me on the stomach. It's already healed."

Lin pulled the car into Martin's parking slot. "We'll only be a few minutes Lin."

Lin nodded as both Martin and Oliver Davis climbed out of the car and made their way into the building.

Martin walked Maureen's desk and headed towards his office to see if Pudgetuttle had left him a note about his class.

"Oliver, I have a package for you. It arrived this morning by a special courier who said that I was to deliver this only to you. He was adamant that it was a matter of life or death."

She pulled out a small yellow envelope that was addressed to him and handed it over.

Naru glanced at it noting that it didn't have a return address on it. He wondered what was in it but decided to wait until he was out in the car. He tucked it into his coat pocket and entered the small lounge, and went to his office and noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

His answering machine flashed. He hit play and listened to a message from Cassidy Dawson pleading that she was sorry about the things she'd said about Mai. "Take it up with my father," he muttered to himself.

He found an irate call from her father and listened as Mr. Dawson complained about how Oliver was going to flunk his daughter out of Cambridge. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Can't he tell that his so-called angel is really a back stabbing, no good for nothing twit," he mumbled.

Another beep and another voice, only he recognized this one. The high-pitched grate on his nerves tone of her voice he reached out to hit the erase button. "Oliver, my love, we will be together soon and Mai will no longer trouble you ever again." The female voice laughed as she tried her best to sound seductive. "Miss Taniyama will never be a bother to anyone. She will be six feet under."

He pulled out his phone and replayed Dianne's message recording it to his phone. He knew he needed to get back home to Mai now, but he also needed some insurance. Picking up the receiver from his office phone, he punched in the number for BSPR. "Carley, I don't know if you would do it or not, but I seem to be in need of a bodyguard for Mai."

He pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment. Once the other woman on the other end of the line had seemed to regain some composure he nodded. "Very good, I'll see you at my parents' house later this evening." He replaced the receiver back on its cradle as he turned and exited his office.

* * *

Rush sat on the couch in the central room of the suite. "So what do we do now?"

Keisuke pulled out his cell. "I'm calling our contact with Interpol. I called my brother while you were unconscious in the hospital and he contacted the main newspaper here and got them to run a small story in the Obituaries about your death. Then I need to call Oliver Davis and find out what he has in mind."

Kenta glanced at Rush. "When you were talking about how this thumb drive was going to be a nail in her coffin and that she had killed someone close to Oliver Davis what did you mean by that?"

A cheeky smile crossed Rush's face. "Just what I said, if Oliver is as thorough as I think he is he will check out all available resources and find that it in fact is true. I might actually feel a little sorry for her. Might being the operative word, but I doubt it."

* * *

Dianne sat at the dining room table searching for anything that would lead her to believe that either Rush was living or dead. As her eyes skimmed over the Obituaries, she found a small article about an unknown man found dead. She hadn't wanted to kill him but he had pushed her too far when he said he was cutting all ties to her. Her eyes narrowed, no one cuts ties with her and lives.

For her K-dog was taking too long, she wanted Mai dead now. She glanced out the window and noted how bright and sunny it was. She rose from her seat and headed over to her father's gun cabinet, and glanced at the weapons sitting there. Her father's hunting rifle sat there with the scope on it.

Usually she wouldn't dirty her hands doing this but she was emboldened by her success with Rush. Opening the cabinet her nose was assaulted by the smell of gun oil. She pulled out the rifle and the shells in the box under the weapon. She walked down a hall that she knew no one rarely used to the garage, and placed the weapon in the floorboard behind her driver's seat and tossed the box of shells down beside it.

Turning over the engine of the Maserati and hitting the garage door opener, she pulled out onto the road and headed in the direction for the Davis household. Her smile turned wolfish as she hoped to catch Mai outside.

* * *

Mai and Clara sat in the sun enjoying the warmth of the day. Mai gazed over the garden as she sipped at her glass of iced tea. She'd have to compliment Alexander on his cooking.

Clara saw a car approaching and turn down the drive. "Oliver's back home," she called to Mai, as she got ready to stand.

"Please stay Clara, I enjoy the company."

Clara smiled back and settled herself back into the chair. She found it unusual that a person older than her would actually like to spend time with a kid like her. She had to admit Mai was different, Mai was actually friendly, and she really liked Mai just as everyone else liked her.

Oliver entered his bedroom and noticed the door to the balcony open. "Mai, Clara," he called as he strolled over to the open door.

"Out here," he heard his fiancée's voice from outside.

Steeping out the door he saw that Mai was still in her nightclothes sitting on one of the white iron wrought chairs. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he stepped over to her.

"Well, my back hurts but the sun feels so nice and warm that I really don't want to move from this spot."

He chuckled and he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Eww," Clara complained.

Mai giggled as Naru stood back up. He couldn't help to give the girl a pat on the head. "One day you'll meet someone and you won't want to be separated from him for a long time."

Clara crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the black clad man. "I hope not."

He chuckled again at her comment. "I'll be in the library if you need me. Just send Clara to get me."

Mai smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Naru entered the library, he placed his laptop on the desk and turned it on. He pulled out the package from his jacket pocket, and opened it. Inside he pulled out a note with a thumb drive. He glanced at the note and almost tossed it aside when certain words caught his attention.

He read the note more closely. His eyes widened. He inserted the thumb drive into the USB port and it automatically started. A video began to play showing a nice looking man. "Hello, you must be Oliver Davis. Well you must be if you're watching this video then that means that I am dead. Let me introduce myself, you can call me Rush. On this little device, you're going to find a lot of evidence against one Dianne Knox. I warned her if anything happened to me then you would receive this, I guess she forgot or didn't take me seriously.

"You see Dr. Davis, Dianne has been a real bad girl. Everyone that she perceived as a threat to get to you she's had murdered. I should know I was the mastermind behind their deaths. Most were made to look like accidents and two, well let's just say their bodies will never be found.

"There's one person who died that you might find interesting because Dianne pulled that one off by herself. She let it slip to him that she was interested in you and she would make sure you and her were married. When he laughed at her statement, she got mad and followed him to Japan. That person was your own brother."

Oliver couldn't believe his ears. Rush had just told him via this thumb drive that his own brother had been killed by his parents friends daughter. His head flew back as a gasp escaped his throat as his mouth flew open. He clenched his hands into fists as he stood and slammed them down on the desk. "That bitch killed my brother," he gasped again as a tear slipped from his eye.

Lin appeared in the doorway. "One of my shiki notified me that you're upset." The older man gripped his young charge's shoulder. "I don't know what has happened to make you so upset, but think of Mai, she needs you."

Naru motioned for Lin to take his seat at the desk as he replayed the video. Lin usually with a stoic expression on his face glanced up at the younger man with a dark expression on his face. "It's time to take her down."

Naru nodded and he told Lin about his interesting conversation with Kenta.

* * *

Dianne pulled her car by the hedgerow bushes that lined the Davis's property line. She should be hidden well enough here. Climbing out of the car, she pulled the rifle behind the driver's seat, opened the box of ammunition, placed one bullet in the chamber of the hunting rifle, and placed several others in her pocket.

She entered slipped into the hedgerow and brother the rifle up placing the butt part of the stock against her shoulder and one eye up to the sight. She looked through the sight and moved the rifle around until she spotted Mai and Clara on the balcony. Taking aim, she took in a breath and then released it as she pressed the trigger.

The rifle boomed and the kickback slammed into her delicate shoulder bruising it. She gasped not realizing it would hurt but she grit her teeth together and noticed that her shot went wild and missed both girls but hit near enough to shower the both of them with brick dust. They were rushing into the room. She growled under her breath as she moved to get into the car.

* * *

Aijima checked out the surveillance equipment. "Tachibana, we've got movement along the hedgerow on the backside of the house."

Tachibana realized this time this was real. "Let's go, Hotta approach from behind me and Aijima will come from opposite sides, and this time no screw ups."

* * *

Dianne threw the rifle into the car and almost climbed inside the vehicle when a body slammed into her sending her sprawling across the seats and the air whooshed out of her lungs. She tried to fight off her attacker but found herself turned onto her stomach and then felt something tying her wrists together. She heard three men speaking in Japanese. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you better release me if you know what's good for you."

She heard a voice near her ear speak quietly in broken English, "shut… up."

Tachibana glared at the young woman, "Let's take her to the Davis's they can decide what to do with her."

* * *

Oliver's phone rang. "Doctor Davis? This is Keisuke Takahashi. I'd like to meet with you if it's at all possible and I'll be bringing two extra people with me."

He heard agreement over the phone, "I understand. I also want to get this finished. I'm missing my car and Jessica is worrying herself sick over this."

He hung up the phone. "Let's go we need to head to the Davis's home."

* * *

Mai gasped in pain as she stumbled and fell to her knees on the floor of the room. She was afraid some of the stitches might have ripped. "Clara…" she sucked air in her lungs as she tried to fight through the pain in her back. "Get Naru," she managed to get out.

Clara didn't have to be told twice. She raced down the hall and found Oliver and Lin in the library. "Mai needs help," the girl practically yelled at the pair. Naru flew out of the room and Lin was hot on his heels as he found Mai moaning on the floor.

He reached her and shot a glare toward Clara. "What happened?" he asked as he gently lifted the girl noticing a slight cut on Clara's cheek.

"We were talking and then we heard a boom and then a brick by us exploded. Mai yelled for me to get inside and then she followed me and she fell."

Naru pulled her shirt up and noticed a little bit of blood seeping through the bandages. "Looks like some of the stiches may have ripped. Lin call Joshua and tell him to get out here."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I appreciate all the reviews. Please Read and Review**

* * *

Joshua arrived at the Davis home and climbed out of his car with his little black bag in hand. He couldn't help but remember all the times he was called out while Eugene and Oliver was a couple of growing boys, and boys being boys would get into massive trouble at times. He couldn't help but chuckle at the time that Eugene had Oliver outside and Eugene managed to upset his younger brother so bad that Oliver had literally chased the older boy up a tree, and Eugene fell out of said tree breaking his collarbone. As he approached the front door, Anson Birch greeted him. "Lin called and said there was a problem with Miss Taniyama."

"You'll find her in Oliver's room, I'm sure you remember your way?"

"Certainly," he nodded as he made his way to the stairs.

"Anson who was that," Luella asked curiously.

"Joshua says Mai might have had another accident."

Luella felt a headache coming on.

* * *

Oliver sat on the edge of the bed holding Mai close to him. He kissed the top of her head as the girl glanced up at him with eyes that were glassy with pain.

Her head rested on his chest and she felt safe in his arms. She sniffed as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Because I'm such a danger magnet," she sighed. "I seem to always be getting hurt even if it's not my fault."

Naru chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Stop apologizing, this wasn't your fault." Inwardly he thought back to the message on his office phone at Cambridge that Dianne had left. Did she take a shot at Mai and Clara, he asked himself.

Lin stepped out on the balcony and examined the wall around where the two girls had been sitting. He spied the damage done to the brick and leaned in closer noticing something that had embedded itself near where Clara was sitting.

He pulled out the pocketknife that Madoka had given him years ago and dug carefully in the hole. The shell he pulled out of the hole was smashed but he could clearly see that it was fired from some type of hunting rifle. "This was deliberate, but obviously the shooter is a bad shot," he muttered to himself.

He entered the room and opened his hand for Naru to see. The teen's eyes narrowed and his mouth thinned as he pressed his lips together in anger. He mouthed Dianne and Lin silently agreed.

They heard a knock on the door and Clara pulled it open. "What happened to my patient?"

"Mai fell when we were running back inside from the balcony," Clara told Joshua.

"I hope you two weren't trying to run a marathon," Joshua smiled down on the little girl.

"Oh no Dr. Davis we weren't doing that."

Oliver glanced up at the other man, "Apparently someone took a shot at Mai and Clara as they were sitting on the balcony enjoying the good weather we're having today."

Joshua's eyes skimmed over the little girl's disheveled appearance and the grime and grit on her face. "You have a little scratch on your face." He pulled out a piece of gauze, wet it with some peroxide, and placed it on the wound. "Now hold that there for a few minutes."

He moved over to Oliver and Mai and he carefully raised her T-shirt to see some blood spotting the bandages. Glancing up at his cousin, "I'll have to remove the bandages to check the stitches and may have to do some repair work here."

Luella overheard what Oliver had said to Joshua and burst into the room. "Oliver, what is going on?"

A pained expression crossed his face as he sighed. "Mother I'll tell you later."

Luella stamped her foot on the carpet. "No Oliver you will tell me now."

Oliver sighed as he rolled his eyes at his mother but he really didn't want to get into it right now. "Clara, could you tell my mother what happened?"

Clara glared at Oliver and muttered, "Fine," to herself as she grabbed Luella's hand. "Mrs. Davis…" Clara began.

"Clara Ann Birch how many times do I have to tell you, we're all family here so call me Aunt Luella," the older woman smiled to take some of the sting out of her words.

"Mai and me were talking after eating lunch out on the balcony and we heard a boom. Then a brick by my head kind of exploded and Mai told me to run and she followed but she fell and hurt herself."

Joshua pulled out a pair of Episiotomy Scissors that were angled to keep the cutting edges away from the skin. He used them to cut through the bandages. This was the first time that Luella had a chance to see the damage. She gasped as she brought a hand to her face.

Mai groaned and muttered to herself, "Why me?"

Oliver smirked at her and gave her a little peck on the top of the head.

Joshua hummed to himself as he expertly examined the damage. "Not as bad as I thought it would be." He quickly replaced the missing stitches and replaced the bandages he had to remove.

He eyed Mai's complexion noticing a slight flush to her skin. He pulled out a syringe and a bottle of antibiotics and filled it to a certain level. Then he flicked the side of the syringe a few times to remove any air bubbles and an alcohol swab. Mai caught sight of him coming closer to her with the needle. She shrank into Naru trying to make herself smaller.

"Are you afraid of needles?"

Mai just nodded her head in the affirmative as the whites of her eyes showed around the rims of her eyes.

"Mai, there's nothing to be afraid of. I promise I don't jab people with the needle like some doctors and nurses do." He rubbed the swab on her arm and stuck her quickly with the needle. "See now that didn't hurt did it," he spoke to her softly as if she was a young child. "It was another shot of antibiotics. I believe you're trying to get an infection."

Naru settled her back into the bed. "Clara will you please get a pain pill and a glass of water?"

Clara smiled brightly and ran into the bathroom and came back a minute later with the items that Naru had asked for.

Naru helped Mai back up and she took the pill quickly. "Watch over her Clara, I'll return later."

Anson popped his head into the doorway. "Oliver you have some people waiting to speak to you in the den."

He nodded as he turned to Lin. "Could you get my laptop from the library and meet us in the den."

Oliver sighed as he realized this was getting out of hand. Now his parents and Madoka would know too. Could this day get any worse, he asked himself as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

* * *

Michael Dearing sat on the couch next to Rush as Keisuke and Kenta stood behind them. Naru, Luella, and Lin followed by Joshua Davis entered the den. Luella took a seat beside her husband Martin, and Madoka sat next to them.

"I believe everyone is here." Although, he gave a weird look at the man Rush but shook it off. He explained all the events leading to the present. He pulled out his cell phone and played the message Dianne had left him for all to hear, and finally he played the video for everyone to see.

Tears ran down Luella's face, "Why, why did she kill Gene, and why did she set her eyes on Oliver."

Rush looked uncomfortable. "Well, you see from what I understand it started out as Eugene Davis wanting to play a joke on his younger brother and drafting Dianne to help him. However, as they grew up she warmed to the idea of having Oliver Davis as a trophy husband. By this time she and I had started a relationship without her parent's knowledge and she slowly became addicted to the rush, pardon the pun, of sneaking around with a known bad guy, namely me." He pointed to himself.

"Later she decided that Oliver was going to be her husband and she didn't mind that he was an ice cube which meant we'd still have our secret rendezvous' and no one would be the wiser. She liked the idea of having of the world renown Doctor Oliver Davis hanging on her arm and be able to travel in his social circles and even get invites to Buckingham Palace. She would go on for hours on end about it with me.

"Right before Eugene's trip to Japan she let it slip in front of him of what she was planning, and Eugene threatened to tell Oliver if she didn't drop her scheme. However, what got to her the most was that Eugene laughed at her, which is one thing she hates. She hates when people laugh at her, it makes her feel less of a person.

"Not long after Eugene left for Japan she told me she was going to kill him, and I warned her then not to, but she didn't listen. So I sent several of my men to follow her and they recorded the entire incident of her running him down with the car, backing over his body to make sure he was dead, putting the body into the trunk of the car and then throwing him into a lake." He paused as he rubbed his bandaged head.

"Gruesome deed it was. I didn't think she had it her but I found out the hard way of what happens when you cross her. I told her I was dissolving my association with her, and she shot me and left me for dead last night."

Kenta and Keisuke told the others of how they got involved into the mess and where they fit in. Before they could get any father in the story, they heard the doorbell ring.

Anson led four more people into the room, one of whom was the captured Dianne Knox.

All eyes were drawn to Dianne. Luella couldn't stay quiet she rose from her seat next to Martin and advanced on the girl. Her eyes became slits of blazing rage as she faced the girl. "How… how could you murder my son and attend his funeral as if it hurt you too? Answer me," the older woman screamed as her face-flushed red. "How dare you try to kill Mai, the best thing that has ever happened to Oliver!" Luella drew a hand back and slapped Dianne hard causing the younger woman to lose her balance and stumble into Aijima.

Dianne gave them all a perplexed look as if she had no clue what she was doing there. Rush glanced at her, "Don't let her fool you. Deep down she's as mean as a snake."

Dianne turned a brutal and unfriendly stare upon the man who had once been her lover. "Shut your mouth." She turned to Oliver, "Please, you must believe me I didn't kill Gene."

"Too late for that luv, you've already showed them your hard side. Do you think they'll believe a word that comes out of your lying mouth again," Rush smirked as he glared at her.

Oliver pulled his mother away from Dianne. He feared if she spoke harshly of Gene his mother would kill her, but he also feared himself.

Lin glanced at the three men around Dianne. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Ah yes," Tachibana bowed by way of introduction. "We work for Kyoya Ootori who is dating Haruhi Fujioka who is a friend of Mai Taniyama. Miss Taniyama had helped Miss Fujioka and Master Kyoya was adamant that he return the favor when he discovered the growing plot on Miss Taniyama's life. We were lucky to catch her in the act trying to kill Miss Taniyama."

"I've heard and seen enough. I believe with both the eyewitness testimony of the bodyguards and the thumb drive will be enough to put her away for life." Michael Dearing rose and took Dianne into custody.

Madoka sighed as she rose from the couch, "I'm so glad this is all over."

Lin took Madoka by the hand and pulled her to him. "Not quite," he spoke softly as he lowered himself to one knee.

"Madoka you can be the most infuriating woman in the world and other times the most thoughtful. I wouldn't have you any other way. Madoka Mori," he gazed deeply into her eyes, "would you do me the honor and become my wife?"

Madoka bounced up and down as she leaped onto Lin smothering his face with a huge kiss to his lips. "Yes."

Luella squealed, "Two upcoming weddings." She sighed as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "Gene would be happy if he were here."


End file.
